<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Complicated Romance of Edelgard von Hresvelg by GroundZeroFirework</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264280">The Complicated Romance of Edelgard von Hresvelg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework'>GroundZeroFirework</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, I am once again promoting The Midnight and their songs in this fic, Immortal!Byleth, Modern Fódlan, Pining, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, University Setting, trans!byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time when crests and relics have become mere stories, Edelgard von Hresvelg lives a quiet life as a senior student of Garreg Mach University. After a lengthy summer, she must face the final days of university with her friends. However, while she expected a hectic and stressful year, she did not expect to come face to face with a mysterious green-haired history professor. One who not only looks familiar but also stirs up curious feelings in her.</p>
<p>(Written for the Edeleth Big Bang 2020. Art by my BB partner, @B0BACROW.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Background Hubert von Vestra/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Complicated Romance of Edelgard von Hresvelg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello, hello! Welcome to my contribution to the Edeleth Big Bang 2020. I'm an hour late in posting this but whatevs; it's still October 29. This is a long ass one-shot that I've poured my blood, sweat, and tears on and this fic also holds the filthiest smut I've ever written. And, really all I can say is I hope y'all like it. Give it a read and enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was already high up as a sleek black car drove around the roads of Garreg Mach University. For an afternoon on a midday, the campus was surprisingly packed with people instead of being semi-quiet due to classes. But then again, it was the day before classes were meant to start. So, students left and right were either mingling with one another after a summer of separation, getting their affairs settled, or saying goodbye to their parents.</p>
<p>With a small smile on her face, Edelgard looked out the window as she observed everyone go by. The smile didn’t last long, however, as she hissed in pain while gently rubbing her aching head. It’s been a regular occurrence that started recently and it was torture every time it flared up; Edelgard felt as if someone had taken a hammer and slammed it to her cranium. She had hoped to hide it but unfortunately, her companion was sometimes too sharp for her liking.</p>
<p>“Another headache, El?” The dark-haired young man seated next to her said. Reluctantly, she nodded. Hubert frowned in concern; Edelgard was fit and healthy as a horse so the headaches she began to experience was concerning.</p>
<p>“Would you like some medicine?” Hubert asked. This time, Edelgard shook her head.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Hubert. Thank you. It’ll pass. Like always.” She answered with a small smile.</p>
<p>“If you’re certain, milady.” He said before leaning back in his seat. Edelgard did the same, once more glancing out the window. It bothered her, not knowing the source of these headaches. Her mother and father have sent her to the best doctors in all four corners of Fodlan to determine just what it is that is causing her pains but none could find anything wrong with her. No tumor, no brain damage, nothing. So, they simply chalked it up to the stresses of university. She is entering her last year after all, so it was definitely in the realm of possibility.</p>
<p>“Well, you’ll be pleased to learn that Dorothea and Petra have arrived at the house and have prepared everything for everyone’s arrival. It would be nice to see them again.” Hubert said, his news bringing a small smile to Edelgard’s face.</p>
<p>“Yes, it would.” Edelgard responded, her face taking on a teasing smirk. “And I’m sure you’d be happy to see Bernadetta again after a long while.”</p>
<p>At her words, her usually pale friend suddenly took one nice shade of red upon hearing their other friend’s name before turning his gaze to </p>
<p>the window beside him. Edelgard couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as she looked out the window once more. After a few more minutes of driving around campus, they finally arrived at their dormitory. </p>
<p>Unlike most students who have to live in campus housing unless they’re part of a sorority with their own home, Edelgard’s father used his influence in the university to allow him to purchase a home for Edelgard and her friends. Quite honestly, Edelgard wasn’t all too keen about her father flaunting their wealth like that but it did come with the bonus of being able to stay together with her friends…</p>
<p>“Edie!”</p>
<p>...even if they did drive her crazy sometimes.</p>
<p>“Hello, Dorothea.” She greeted before her friend’s body slammed into hers. With a small laugh, Edelgard wrapped her arms around her friend’s, returning the hug that she gave her.</p>
<p>“How are you, Edie? How was your summer? Please, tell me you did not spend it studying in your room.” Dorothea teasingly said as she helped her bring her things in, with Hubert refusing Dorothea’s help and bringing his luggage straight to his room immediately.</p>
<p>“Of course not. My siblings were insistent that I spend time with them, after all. Especially the younger ones.” Edelgard answered with a faux exasperated tone before posing her a question of her own. “How was Brigid?”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you later. First, come and greet everyone!” Dorothea said as she put Edelgard’s luggage down in the hallway and dragged her toward the living room.</p>
<p>“Guys, look who just arrived!” Dorothea announced as they walked in. A chorus of cheers came from her friends and it warmed Edelgard’s heart to see them again after three months of separation. Though they kept in contact with one another, it’s not the same as living with them. But of course, it was summer and everyone wanted to do their own thing.</p>
<p>Caspar, Linhardt, and Bernadetta went on a trip to the Hevrings’ summer estate by the coast to spend the summer in relative peace, away from the squabbles of their fathers. Petra and Dorothea, on the other hand, decided to spend their summer in Brigid so Petra could introduce her beloved to her grandfather. According to Dorothea, everything went well and Petra’s grandfather looked forward to seeing her again. That left her, Hubert, and Ferdinand in Enbarr in one another’s company. It wasn’t all bad, thankfully; for once, all of her siblings were home to spend the summer with her.</p>
<p>“Oh man, Brigid is so beautiful, Edie. The air was so fresh and their beaches were pristine. You all should come with us next time! I mean, if that’s alright with my darling Petra.” Dorothea said before turning to her girlfriend. Petra is part of one of Brigid’s most prominent political families and as such, she was always the person they approached whenever they were curious about the inner workings of Brigid.</p>
<p>“I am having much agreement with that idea, my songbird! Maybe after we have graduated, we could all be taking a trip before we all start working.” She said, her eyes sparkling with excitement at the thought of being able to show her friends the culture and beauty of Brigid.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’d be so dope!” Caspar proclaimed as he continued to play on the console attached to their TV.</p>
<p>“What would be so dope?” Ferdinand asked as he walked in and sat beside Linhardt, placing a tray with some cookies, a teapot, and eight cups on the coffee table placed in the center of the living room. Almost immediately, they all helped themselves to the tea and treats.</p>
<p>“Petra was just talking about we should all go to Brigid after graduation.” Linhardt answered before letting out a big yawn and burying his nose in a book once again.</p>
<p>“That’s a delightful idea. I for one would like to see Brigidian culture for myself at some point. It would be a good buffer before we all head into the professional world.” The redhead said in excitement.</p>
<p>“I’m sure arrangements can be made soon. But we have a lot of time to think about it so let’s not rush.” Edelgard said with a smile as she sipped her tea. With nods of agreement, the others returned to minding their own business; Linhardt was reading his book while Ferdinand was browsing his social media. Caspar continued to play his game, his cheers of victory breaking the monotony every now and then. Petra and Dorothea were being lovey-dovey with one another as usual. And surprisingly enough, Hubert was showing a small smile as he looked at a piece of artwork Bernadetta was working on in her sketchbook.</p>
<p>Seeing her friends like this, together in one room, warmed Edelgard’s heart in ways she couldn’t explain. Almost as if she lost them once and she just managed to get them back. It was odd...but it was a welcome feeling, being in the here and now with her friends.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Yeah...it’s good to be back…’ </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, Edelgard had awoken early to prepare herself and her things for the first day of classes. After her shower, she had set upon her quest of finding something suitable to wear for their classes. For today, she opted for jeans, boots, a black tank top, and a red leather jacket thrown on top for good measure before tying up her hair into a side ponytail. For the final time, she checked her bag, satisfied to see that everything she needed was there. Edelgard hefted her bag over her shoulder before exiting her room and heading downstairs, pleased to see that Ferdinand had already prepared breakfast for all of them.</p>
<p>“Ah, Edelgard! I’m glad to see you’re finally awake! Come, have breakfast. It’s the most important meal of the day after all and we have numerous classes ahead of us.” He said as he put a plate of bacon, sausages, and eggs in front of her. With a gracious smile, Edelgard dug into the food before taking a sip of her tea.</p>
<p>“What are everyone’s first classes for today?” Dorothea asked them.</p>
<p>“Lin and I have a free period until 10.” Caspar chimed in as he browsed through his phone.</p>
<p>“I-I have my class in contemporary arts in an hour.” Bernadetta nervously chimed in.</p>
<p>“Dorothea and I are having History at 9.” Petra answered as she wrapped an arm around Dorothea’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Hmmmm...so do Hubert and I. Room 305?” Edelgard answered as she sipped her tea.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Oh this will be fun, Edie!” Dorothea said as she clapped her hands, joyful at the prospect of being classmates with her best friend once more.</p>
<p>“I, on the other hand, will be having my Commercial Law class at 9. Would you care to walk with me Bernadetta?” Ferdinand asked as he flicked his long hair back.</p>
<p>“S-Sure.” Bernadetta answered just as they heard something land on their window. Bernadetta shrieked and dove for the floor as soon as she heard it, cowering beneath her sketchbook. Immediately, Edelgard noticed the tell tale sign of eggs being thrown at their windows. She stood and ran out the front door, only to see a few boys in an expensive convertible across their street.</p>
<p>“You and your Black Eagle house can suck it, von Hresvelg!” One of them yelled out before they drove off. Edelgard gritted her teeth in anger, failing to notice Caspar had followed her out of the house and picked up the rock on their lawn. With a good aim, he threw it, nailing one of the boys in the head. Edelgard thought that they would return but just as she expected, they continued to drive on as they helped their comrade with his wound. With a stern look, she turned to Caspar, who was making himself scarce.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Edelgard. I let my temper get the best of me again.” He said as he kicked at the lawn. With a sigh, she gestured for him to go inside, nodding at Ferdinand and Petra who were already beginning to clean the eggs from their window.</p>
<p>“Do you think they’ll be back?” Caspar asked as they walked into their foyer.</p>
<p>“I doubt it. Bringing this up to the administration means they’d have to admit that they started it. Especially when we have cameras on all corners of the house’s exterior.” Edelgard said, continuing to walk into the living room. Hubert was helping the shaky Bernadetta up as Dorothea approached her.</p>
<p>“Who were they?” She asked in a cold tone. Edelgard shook her head before she answered.</p>
<p>“Just some guys from the Blue Lion dorm. Let it go.”</p>
<p>“W-Why are p-people so mean?” Bernadetta asked as she continued to cling to Hubert’s shirt, tears already appearing in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I wish I knew.” Edelgard answered.</p>
<p>That was a lie. They all knew it was. Edelgard knew exactly why some of the students weren’t happy with them and the first reason had something to do with what she named their home. When Garreg Mach University was built, a few dormitories and houses were built to accommodate the students. More were added as time went by and two of the oldest dormitories were named after the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer, two of the classes of the old Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. The rest were named randomly. However, the Black Eagles were never made into a dorm name until Edelgard’s father bought the property and Edelgard herself named it as such. To pay homage to Emperor Edelgard’s class. Of course, not a lot of woke college students liked the idea of a dorm in their pristine and prestigious university being named after the Mad Emperor’s class. And so they’ve made their disdain known by throwing eggs, toilet paper, and the occasional flaming bags of feces at their home.</p>
<p>The second had something to do with Edelgard herself and her last name. Centuries after the War of Unification, the surnames of the heroes such as Fraldarius, Arnault, Macneary, Dominic, Goneril, Edmund, and others became common surnames after people began to adopt it as their own. Surprisingly enough, however, an ancestor of Edelgard dared to do what no one else has done before: claim the surname of the Adrestian Emperors for himself. It ostracized him but despite all odds, he worked hard and built the company they now own from the ground up, following Emperor Edelgard’s vision of allowing people to rise on their own merits regardless of their status in society. The very same company that Edelgard was favored to inherit and her siblings were more than happy to let her have.</p>
<p>But while the name von Hresvelg eventually became a beacon of good and morality in these modern times, some still can’t help but compare them to the Mad Emperor and her actions from a thousand years ago. Especially Edelgard who was named after the last Adrestian Emperor herself. Honestly, once upon a time, the bullying used to anger Edelgard; after all, she didn’t ask for her name. But eventually, the more she learned about Emperor Edelgard and why she did what she did, the more proud she became of it. Dare she say, she even started to believe that she was right all along. That the Queen of Unification, Byleth, was wrong for not siding with the Emperor. It was almost blasphemous, really, but deep down...she knew she was right. With a small chuckle, Edelgard picked up her bag and turned to her friends, who were now getting ready for their own classes.</p>
<p>“Right...shall we go?” Edelgard asked them with a small and warm smile on her face. With nods of affirmation, the residents of the Black Eagle house left their home to start their final year at Garreg Mach University.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“So, who do you think the new professor will be?” Dorothea asked out of the blue as they waited for their history class to start. They were among the few who arrived at the classroom early and right now, they still had about ten minutes before classes started.</p>
<p>“I am having much confusion. Is it no longer Professor Jeanne who will be teaching us?” Petra asked her girlfriend. Well, this is new and somewhat disappointing; Edelgard looked forward to learning about History from Professor Jeanne. Apparently, the woman can sometimes get a wee bit colorful when describing events. Almost as if she was there herself.</p>
<p>“Eh...she got a lucrative job offer at some fancy high school in a different city. She and her girlfriend packed up and left the city during the summer apparently.” Dorothea answered. Yep, definitely disappointing.</p>
<p>“Well, I for one hope that our professor wouldn’t be a boring old coot.” Hubert answered as he tapped his pencil on his notebook.</p>
<p>“Ugh, I hope for that as well. I’d love to learn from someone who has a different perspective and opinion on history. Not someone who just parrots whatever’s on the history books.” Edelgard answered as she continued to watch the students pile into the room.</p>
<p>“Well...we have...approximately three minutes before we find out.” Hubert said as he checked his watch before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Edelgard couldn’t help but let out a smirk as she noticed it was Bernadetta who texted Hubert. It was a sketch of a carnivorous plant that the timid woman was so fascinated by. Honestly, she was glad for them; they may not be a thing just yet but Edelgard was happy that Hubert and Bernadetta became closer these recent years. They did, after all, manage to bring out the best version of one another whenever they’re together.</p>
<p>After a few more seconds of watching students come into the rather spacious lecture hall, the bell rang and the class remained somewhat silent in anticipation of their new professor’s arrival. Finally, after a tense few seconds, the door flew open and if Edelgard had to admit it, the woman who entered took her breath away.</p>
<p>The new arrival had mint green hair and light green eyes. She wore a suit that hugged her body in all the right places and managed to exude an aura of confidence that had everyone’s attention snap to her. Looking at her face, Edelgard couldn’t help but notice how sad and empty she looked. As if she wanted nothing more than to get this day over with. But most of all, Edelgard couldn’t help but feel like she was familiar. Like she’s met her a long, long time ago. Finally, their eyes met and the heiress couldn’t help but notice the look of surprise that flashed on the woman’s face for a moment. Their moment was not to last, however, as the longer Edelgard stared at her, the more she felt the pain that began to flare up in her head. As the woman turned away from her, Edelgard couldn’t help but grimace in pain as she put her hand on the area, trying to will the pain away.</p>
<p>“Edie, are you alright?” Dorothea gently whispered to her. With a small smile, she answered.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you, Dorothea.”</p>
<p>Next to her, Hubert dug around his bag and after a moment, set a small orange bottle of painkillers on her chair.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Hubert.” Edelgard said as she took a few pills and took a sip of water. Much to her relief, the pain faded almost immediately. She might have to pick up a few of these painkillers at the drugstore later on. Once the pain was completely gone, she averted her gaze toward the professor immediately. Much to her (surprising) disappointment, the professor was facing the board as she wrote out “HISTORY 401” with her marker.</p>
<p>“Good morning. I’m Byleth Eisner and as you all can see, I’ll be teaching History 401.” She said in a somewhat bored tone. Almost as if she was tired and would like nothing more than to leave the room. </p>
<p>“Now, I understand most of you were looking forward to learning under Professor Jeanne this year but unfortunately, some fancy prep school in another city gave her a better offer than what this university is willing to give so she left and now you lot are stuck with me. Now, I may look like I’m your age, I understand. I’ve heard it before but I can assure you that I am more than qualified to teach you all about Fodlan’s history. Both pre- and post-War of Unification.” She said, her eyes landing on a boy in front of Edelgard who was steadily raising his hand. Much to Edelgard’s surprise, Professor Eisner waved him off and spoke.</p>
<p>“And yes...before any of you bring it up...I was named after the Queen of Unification.”</p>
<p>Immediately, the boy in front put his hand down.</p>
<p>"Great. Now that that's out of the way. Let's start, shall we?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Much to everyone’s surprise, Professor Eisner didn’t wind up doing much teaching during today’s class. Instead, she just went through the course syllabus and then decided that their first day would be better spent getting to know one another. So, she had all the students in the lecture hall introduce themselves to her one by one. Even more surprising was that she didn’t just want their names; she wanted to know an interesting fact about them as well. It amused Edelgard a bit to be honest; it was rare for a professor to want to get to know their students in a semi-intimate manner. </p>
<p>But as the class went on, there was something that Edelgard noticed though; sometimes, she would notice how Professor Eisner’s gaze would sometimes return to her. Quite frankly, it should have unsettled Edelgard. But every time their eyes met, she would notice that her eyes had some sort of longing in them. Almost as if she wanted nothing more than to take Edelgard in her arms. And for a moment, Edelgard couldn’t help but feel like something is pulling her toward the enigmatic professor. Luckily, time passed them by quickly and soon enough, the class ended. Still, Edelgard couldn’t help but dwell on the event every now and then.</p>
<p>“So...what did you guys think about that new professor?” Dorothea asked as they poured over their respective homeworks and notes for the day on the dining table</p>
<p>“What new professor?” Linhardt asked as he read his thick medical book.</p>
<p>“We were being introduced with-uh...that’s not right...we were introduced to a new professor of history today. Professor Byleth Eisner.” Petra answered them as she looked up from her notes.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, that girl. I think we ran into her earlier. She helped Bernie up when she accidentally ran into her.” Caspar noted, chuckling at how Bernadetta squeaked and pulled her hood further up her head as she continued her sketch next to Hubert.</p>
<p>“So…what do you all think about her? I think she’s pretty cute.” Dorothea said with a teasing smile, prompting both Hubert and Edelgard good naturedly roll their eyes at the remark.</p>
<p>“She’s...young. Oddly young to be a professor. She looked about our age, really.” Hubert answered.</p>
<p>“Now that you mention it. But then again, she must be just super smart to earn her degrees at this age.” Dorothea responded as she continued to write in her notebook.</p>
<p>“I am thinking we’ll have much to learn from her.” Petra excitedly said. “I am looking forward to hearing what she’ll be teaching us.”</p>
<p>“What about you, Edie? Any thoughts?” Dorothea asked her. It knocked Edelgard out of her half-listening stupor and blinked rapidly, trying to focus her mind on what was before her.</p>
<p>“Sorry, what?” She asked as she set her pen down and looked at her friends. Just as she did, however, Edelgard couldn’t help but wince at the sudden pain radiating from the top of her head.</p>
<p>“I was asking what you think of Professor Eisner.” Dorothea repeated, concern evident in her tone. “Are you alright?” </p>
<p>“I’m fine, Dorothea. Nothing a little medicine won’t fix.” She reassured her friend as she grabbed the pill bottle from her bag and drank a few pills. “Now what were you saying?”</p>
<p>“Professor Eisner, what do you think of her?” Dorothea repeated. For a moment, Edelgard contemplated if she should even tell them of what happened earlier. However, she immediately knew that there could only be two reactions to it: teasing from Dorothea and everyone else and overprotectiveness from Hubert. And frankly, right now, she wasn’t in the mood to put up with either so she decided to keep that piece of information to herself and responded with a safer alternative instead.</p>
<p>“Well...like Hubert said she’s young but I still look forward to what she could teach us. Maybe she has a different perspective on history. Something that could mix things up.” Edelgard answered as she leaned back on her chair, tapping her pencil on the book before her. “She seems kinda familiar though. Almost as if I met her a long time ago but I just can’t remember.”</p>
<p>“Really now?” Dorothea said with a teasing smile. Edelgard couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her statement before speaking up.</p>
<p>“Don’t take it out of context, Dorothea. I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for it.” She stated with a small smile. “Now, let’s just finish our homeworks so we can start on dinner and catch a movie after.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan.” Caspar stated excitedly as he bounced in his chair. With nods of agreement, the rest returned to doing their schoolwork...all the while Edelgard pretended not to notice Hubert’s intense and overprotective glare trained on her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It’s been about a month since classes started and surprisingly, things were going swimmingly for everyone. Edelgard’s days were fairly routine since their last year started: she got up, she went to classes, went home, did her homework, and then went to bed only to repeat the same steps the next day. Sometimes, she would go out and do something with the eagles but as expected, her last year of University is both dull and hectic.</p>
<p>Except of course during history class.</p>
<p>Honestly, when Edelgard sat in class on the very first day of the school year, she wasn’t expecting Professor Byleth to be as engaging with her students as she was. Especially with that stoic expression she always seems to have. Her views on history were...different to say the least. So much so that it made each class an exciting one. Sometimes, she spoke about past events like she was there herself. And it seemed she had a keen eye for strategy too. </p>
<p>Every now and then, Professor Byleth would discuss certain battles and would make formulating their own strategies the activity for the day. Sometimes they can work together, sometimes they must make their strategies alone. Once they’re done, she would quickly look through them like an experienced general and point out the flaws quickly. So far, Edelgard and Petra have received the highest marks in such activities. Then, the Professor would present her own flawless strategy to the students, showing them the best way a battle could’ve been won. It was fun, exhilarating, and it almost made Edelgard forget about that weird feeling and headaches she got all the time whenever she saw their Professor.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>Take for instance their discussion regarding the War of the Eagle and Lion. They had all formulated their own strategies on how the Adrestian Empire could’ve won and quite frankly, Edelgard thought her strategy was sound; after all, had they just taken the time to try and flank Loog and his allies, they might have won and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus wouldn’t have come to be. But then, Professor Eisner said something that they never expected; none of their strategies would have earned the Adrestian Empire a victory. And it was all thanks to the unseen allies of Loog. “Assassins who slithered in the dark” as Professor Eisner called them.</p>
<p>The moment she said that, Edelgard felt pain. But this time it wasn’t just isolated to her head. Rather, it radiated throughout her entire body. As if someone was making precise cuts to tear her flesh open. Luckily, as painful as it was, it didn’t last long. Ten seconds at most. Enough to freak her out but not enough to cause her to make a scene in class. And that was fine, considering pretty much everyone in her class is already wary of her due to her name.  But still, it made her wonder…</p>
<p>Just what is it about Professor Eisner that made her feel such things? Not just the pain but as the weeks went by, Edelgard not only found herself looking forward to her classes but her praises as well. It was odd, honestly. But Edelgard can’t say she didn’t welcome the feelings she got whenever their professor gave her her full attention.</p>
<p>“Edie...you alright?” Dorothea gently asked her as she put a hand on her shoulder. Blinking rapidly, Edelgard turned to her, detecting the slight tinge of concern in her voice.</p>
<p>“Hmmm? Yes, I’m fine, Dorothea. Something you need?” She asked her friend as she took her hand in her own.</p>
<p>“You’ve been stuck in the same page for a while now.” Dorothea responded, concern still apparent in her expression and voice. With a small chuckle, Edelgard shook her head once more.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, Dorothea. I’m just stressed.” She responded. Thankfully, Dorothea let it slide. However, from her expression, Edelgard can tell that she wasn’t going to let this go immediately.</p>
<p>“If you’re sure.” The brunette responded before allowing a conspiratorial smile to emerge from her face.</p>
<p>“What?” Edelgard asked her, feeling unsettled. Whenever Dorothea smiled like that, it meant the one thing that Edelgard hardly wanted to deal with whether at school or somewhere else...</p>
<p>She wanted to party.</p>
<p>“Okay, so you know the semester is in full swing, right? We’re all stressed out. We need to relax. You see where I’m going with this, right?” Dorothea asked her with a small smile.</p>
<p>“You wanna throw a party.” Edelgard guessed, her face betraying no emotion to how apprehensive she is to the idea.</p>
<p>“Yes...but actually, no.” She answered with a small smile. “I think it’s a bit too early in the year to throw a party in our house.”</p>
<p>“You? Dorothea Arnault? Thinking it’s too early in the year to throw a party? Impossible.” Edelgard remarked with a small smile and sarcastic tone.</p>
<p>“Haha...very funny, Edie. But I’m serious. Let’s go to the Thunderbrand Club later. It is a Friday, after all.” Dorothea pointed out before continuing. “I’ve already asked the others and they agreed. Even Bernie is on board. We don’t wanna leave you alone in this house doing nothing but study. Come with us, pretty please!”</p>
<p>Closing her eyes, Edelgard rubbed her forehead and took a deep sigh. On one hand, she had no problem having the house to herself and study for the rest of her life...but on the other, she can’t deny that she has been feeling the pressure from her business-related subjects. Plus there was that whole business with her phantom pains. Maybe...just maybe...a break with her friends and getting shit faced in a club is just what she needs.</p>
<p>“Fine...I’ll go with you guys tonight. But I’m not staying long. Just for a few rounds.” The heiress answered with a small smile that grew wider as she saw Dorothea’s eyes light up in her agreement.</p>
<p>“Edie, that is all we ask for. I promise you won’t regret this.” Dorothea said as she began to back away, eventually turning around and making a beeline for the staircase. “I’ll find you something to wear!” She called back before disappearing into the second floor entirely.</p>
<p>For some reason, Edelgard couldn’t help but feel that tonight will be one that she won’t forget.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>When they drove up to the club, Edelgard could already feel a headache coming on as she heard the loud techno music blaring from the speakers placed outside the property.</p>
<p>“Must we?” Edelgard asked Dorothea, who was touching up her makeup with the rearview mirror. Hubert, Petra, and Bernadetta, who were riding with them, had already gone ahead to secure their entry to the club, Ferdinand, Caspar, and Lindhardt, who came in a different car, trailing behind them.</p>
<p>“Yes, we do! Now come on!” Dorothea answered as she handed Edelgard her leather jacket before leaving the car. Honestly, how she managed to walk in those heels, she’ll never understand. Reluctantly, she exited her car and donned her jacket. Luckily for her, Dorothea picked out a sensible outfit for her; a red knee length dress that can be paired with her black leather jacket and the heeled boots she favored so much. As soon as she approached them, Dorothea took her by the hand and let her in, following her down the hallway to the main area of the club.</p>
<p>As they expected, students were already either getting drunk in their booths, making out with one another, or dancing to the beat on the dance floor. Either way, it was packed, loud, and downright uncomfortable. Not for the first time in her life, Edelgard can sympathize with Bernadetta’s desire to hole up in her room for days on end.</p>
<p>“Edelgard! Dorothea!” A familiar voice called for them. Both women followed their gazes and saw Claude von Riegan waving at them from one of the club’s larger booths. Immediately, Dorothea led them there, sparing Sylvain Jose Gautier a glance as he sent them a wink from the DJ booth he was manning. They entered the booth and were surprised to see who their guests were.</p>
<p>“You came!” Claude greeted them as he stood up and handed them glasses of colorful cocktails. As he did, Edelgard took a moment to observe who their fellow partygoers were. From the Golden Deer dormitories, there was Claude (as expected), Hilda, Marianne, and Lorenz. From the Blue Lions, on the other hand, there was Felix, Annette, Ingrid, and of course, Edelgard’s step brother Dimitri.</p>
<p>“Of course we would come. It’s been a stressful few weeks after all.” Dorothea answered as she led Petra to sit next to Annette and Felix. Luckily, the booth was spacious enough to accommodate them all and Edelgard couldn’t help but squeeze in next to Dimitri as she nursed her drink in her hands.</p>
<p>“Hello, El.” He greeted with a smile.</p>
<p>“Dimitri. It’s been a while.” She teasingly stated. That was a lie; they just saw each other the other day in their business class. But still, it was a fun inside joke between the two of them. Since Edelgard lived with her father after her parents’ divorce, there were times when she wouldn’t see Dimitri for months on end, leading to them greeting one another this way whenever they see each other.</p>
<p>“Alright guys! Take a shot!” Claude said as he handed each of them a shot glass filled with what Edelgard assumed was tequila. Then, he held his out in a toast as they followed his example.</p>
<p>“To our final year! May it be as lit as the last three years we were together in his hellhole!” He said with a wide smile.</p>
<p>“I’ll drink to that!” Dorothea enthusiastically exclaimed as they downed their shots.</p>
<p>“Speaking of our final year, how has classes been going for you guys?” Claude asked them.</p>
<p>“Stressful but otherwise bearable.” Annette said as she bounced in her seat.</p>
<p>“I think we’re all feeling the stress right now. It’s our last year, after all.” Ferdinand responded a bit glumly.</p>
<p>“Even I’m feeling the pressure of my business courses right now. Father’s expectations managed to skyrocket during the summer.” Lorenz stated as he took a sip of his colorful cocktail.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey, what’s with all this school talk? We’re in a club, aren’t we? We should be having fun!” Hilda exclaimed, immediately standing up and pulling up Marianne by the hand.</p>
<p>“Come on, Mari! Let’s dance!” She exclaimed as she finished her drink and put it on a nearby table.</p>
<p>“I-uhm-okay.” Marianne said in such a timid manner that Edelgard couldn’t help but chuckle. Logic dictated she should be worried but deep inside, she knew that Marianne would be fine. Hilda was with her, after all. Not long after they left, Dorothea and Petra followed them to the dancefloor and as did Lorenz and Ferdinand. Well, Ferdinand probably left to dance, Lorenz likely left to flirt.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you two going to dance?” Claude asked, his question pointed toward Edelgard and Dimitri. For a moment, the two step siblings  shared a look and seemed to contemplate the idea before…</p>
<p>“Nah…” They said in unison before collapsing in a fit of giggles.</p>
<p>“I swear for step siblings, you two have such a hive mind.” Claude said, amusement clear in his voice.</p>
<p>“Our parents say that too.” Dimitri stated before finishing his beer, Edelgard doing the same to her tequila sunrise. Before Claude can say anything else, Edelgard stood, trying to ward away the dizziness the strong drink gave her.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna get everyone more drinks. I’ll be back.” She stated as she turned around and put one foot in front of the other.</p>
<p>“Be careful!” Dimitri yelled after her, his voice lost amidst the sound of the music Sylvain was still playing from his booth. After bumping into more bodies that she was comfortable with, Edelgard finally made it to the bar.</p>
<p>“Hi, one of everything, please. Thanks. And put it in Claude’s tab.” She told the bartender, who immediately nodded and got to work on her order.</p>
<p>“That’s a lot of drinks for one woman on a school night. Should I be worried?” A familiar voice playfully asked as Edelgard felt someone stand next to her. Her head shot up and needless to say, Edelgard was at a loss for words for what is probably the first time in her life.</p>
<p>Because standing next to her, in all her glory, was Professor Byleth Eisner in an all black ensemble of jeans, turtleneck, leather jacket, and boots that made her even more taller than she already is.</p>
<p>“Miss Hresvelg? Now I feel like I really should be worried.” Byleth said with a teasing smile. Edelgard shook her head with a small smile and spoke.</p>
<p>“No. Forgive me, Professor.” She responded. “What brings you by?”</p>
<p>“Oh you know, loosening up after a week of grading papers, trying to feel as young as you kids again.” Byleth answered as she gestured for the bartender to give her another drink, that teasing smile never leaving her face for a second.</p>
<p>“Come on, Professor. You’re not that old.” Edelgard said over the loud noise of the music.</p>
<p>“Well...would it be weird if I said that you were the reason I came closer?”</p>
<p>For a moment, with that flirtatious smile on her professor’s face, Edelgard could’ve sworn her brain stopped working and she felt blood quickly rise to her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Hehe...nah, I’m kidding. Calm down. I really did just need a drink and I happened to see you. Figured I’d say hello while I’m here.” Byleth said with another smile as she downed the whiskey the bartender set in front of her.</p>
<p>“That’s quite cruel of you, Professor.” Edelgard said with a pout as her drinks steadily came in.</p>
<p>“Hey, so long as I see you make that cute a face.” Byleth flirtatiously said as she leaned closer to her.</p>
<p>“C-Cute? I have no idea what you mean, my teacher!” Edelgard said, feigning offense with a giggle. However, it seems Edelgard said something that disagreed with her professor as Byleth recoiled as if something burned her.</p>
<p>“Wh-what did you just say?” The mint haired woman asked her, eyes widened in surprise. Edelgard frowned. Did she say something that could’ve offended her?</p>
<p>“‘I have no idea what you mean’?” She repeated, her confusion growing even further.</p>
<p>“No, after that. What did you call me?” Byleth asked once more.</p>
<p>“‘My teacher’? Oh...I understand now. Forgive me, Professor. It was presumptuous of me to-”</p>
<p>“Think nothing of it.” Byleth said before she downed another glass of whiskey in one go, looking pale and distraught all of a sudden. “I...I should go. See you in class this monday, Miss Hresvelg.”</p>
<p>Then, as if Edelgard was the plague herself, Byleth power walked away from her, leaving her to bring her drinks by herself back to their booth.</p>
<p>It was strange though; just before she left, Edelgard could’ve sworn she saw tears spring in her Professor’s eyes after she called her “my teacher”.</p>
<hr/>
<p>By the time Monday rolled around, Edelgard wished that she could forget what happened in the club. That way, she wouldn’t have to think about the potential awkwardness waiting for her and her Professor during History class. But alas, the mind is a fickle thing; it forgets the things you want to remember and remembers the things you want to forget.</p>
<p>As expected, things in class were a bit awkward between Edelgard and her professor. But luckily, they were so busy that she barely had time to think about it. Still, even now as she sat in this quaint coffee shop pouring over her notes, Edelgard couldn’t help but think back to that night in the club and wonder what it was that set Professor Eisner off like that.</p>
<p>“Miss Hresvelg?” A familiar voice called for her. Looking up, Edelgard immediately saw her professor standing next to her with a sheepish look on her face. Much to Edelgard’s surprise though, she was holding two cups in her hand.</p>
<p>“Professor Eisner, is there something you need?” She asked, trying to keep the nerves away from her tone. Almost immediately, Byleth shook her head and spoke.</p>
<p>“I...uh...saw you sitting here by your lonesome. I thought maybe you’d like some company while you study.”</p>
<p>Well...this is a surprise.</p>
<p>“Oh...well...if you insist. I don’t mind.” Edelgard said with a smile. With a grateful nod, Byleth sat on the plush armchair across from her and put one of the cups she was holding in front of Edelgard.</p>
<p>“I figured you’d need a little pick me up. You looked like you’re doing some heavy stuff.” She bashfully said. With a smile, Edelgard took the cup from her and took a sip. Almost immediately, her eyes widened as her tongue recognized the flavor she just drank.</p>
<p>“Bergamot tea!” Edelgard said, eyes glistening in delight as she took a sip of her favorite drink. “How did you know?”</p>
<p>“A wild guess. I happen to be good at guessing everyone’s favorite tea flavors.” Byleth said, smiling as if she was pleased with herself for guessing her favorite tea flavor.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you for this, Professor. Bergamot’s been my favorite since I was a child.” Edelgard said. They sat in silence for a few moments afterwards, each woman doing their own thing. Edelgard was busy studying her notes in her business class while Byleth was looking through her other notes out of curiosity.</p>
<p>“It’s nice how detailed your notes are. Most of my students usually rush theirs out.” Byleth noted with a fond smile on her face. One that Edelgard couldn’t help but return as she looked up from her notes.</p>
<p>“Yes. I try to be as thorough as possible. I’d hate to miss an important detail just because I’m rushing.” She answered as she highlighted one of the so-called “important details” in her textbook.</p>
<p>“That’s very admirable of you, Miss Hresvelg.” The teal-haired professor said before she closed the notebook in her hands and put it on the table that separated them. “But never mind that. How are your headaches?”</p>
<p>In an instant, that small smile on Edelgard’s face vanished and she looked up at her professor in surprise.</p>
<p>“How did you-”</p>
<p>“Know? I’m very observant. I noticed every now and then that you would leave an orange pill bottle on your seat while you listen to lectures. I also noticed how you’d take a few pills too when you thought I wasn’t looking.” She answered with a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry if I crossed a line but...I’d like to know how you’re doing.”</p>
<p>Edelgard hesitated to answer for a moment. She was taught by her family to never voice out her weaknesses to anyone but those closest to her. But then again...whenever she looked at her professor, she felt a lot of things. Apprehension, sadness, and even the occasional headaches here and there.</p>
<p>But right now...for some reason...Edelgard couldn’t help but feel safe in her presence.</p>
<p>“They’re an annoyance. But manageable, nonetheless.” She answered with a sheepish scratch of her cheek before taking a sip from her cup of bergamot.</p>
<p>“I see. Well, if you need a few days of rest, you’re more than free to skip my class every now and then. I won’t make a big stink about it unlike the others.” Byleth said with a good natured smile. Edelgard honestly couldn’t believe she was serious.</p>
<p>“Thank you, professor. I appreciate the sentiment.”</p>
<p>“I must say though; you’ve definitely made my history classes interesting. I haven’t met many people who agree with Emperor Edelgard’s methods and reasoning.” Byleth stated. Edelgard chuckled; to be honest, of all the people she thought would agree with her regarding Emperor Edelgard, her history professor was definitely at the bottom of the list. She thought that she would agree with the popular consensus that Emperor Edelgard was evil and wrong for trying to go against the Church of Seiros. So to hear otherwise from her Professor was quite surprising.</p>
<p>“I know, I know, it’s weird and quite frankly probably biased but...I think she was right. The nobility and the crest system abused a lot of people and the Church of Seiros allowed it to happen.” Edelgard said, her tone taking a hint of sadness. “I think it was right of her to declare war against the Church in a bid to change things. And...I think...at some point, Queen Byleth realized that as well. Which was why she made the reforms that limited the nobility’s power and prevented the abuse of the crest system.”</p>
<p>Of course, nowadays, crests and magic are now a thing of the past. As technology advanced, magic became an extinct and forgotten art. No one knew how to use magic anymore. And the crest bloodlines are all but extinct too. But still, it was still the stuff that’s often discussed in the media and books.</p>
<p>“You’re an odd girl, Miss Hresvelg.” Byleth said, just content to hear her student be passionate about history. “But...I like it.”</p>
<p>Once again, Edelgard felt blood rush to her face and she quickly attempted to hide it behind her cup of bergamot tea. Suddenly, she remembered what happened at the club and bashfully, she spoke.</p>
<p>“Professor…” She called. Immediately, Byleth looked up and gave her full attention.</p>
<p>“About that night. At the club. I would like to apologize. I seem to have said something that offended you and ruined your night. So...for that...I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Byleth said before she straightened up once again. “Oh...no...you don’t have to worry about that. It was just...the way you called me “my teacher”. It reminded me of someone very dear to me back then. A student I held in high regard.”</p>
<p>Now Edelgard felt even more horrible. Her professor didn’t need to say it out loud to tell Edelgard that her old student had died. Her expression and tone was enough.</p>
<p>“I see. Again, I’m sorry, Professor.” She said with a sad smile. Before Byleth could say anything else, however, the music in the coffee shop suddenly increased in volume. It was only then did Edelgard notice that there were hardly any customers now.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m still alive but I can’t feel </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I got stuff inside but it’s not real” </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, Bernadetta and I love this song.” Edelgard exclaimed with a smile as she heard the lyrics to “Synthetic” by The Midnight. Just a year earlier, their resident recluse introduced her to the band after she heard it coming from Bernadetta’s bedroom one night. And ever since then, she was hooked.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Byleth asked, her tone taking on a sad tone once again. Edelgard couldn’t help but be concerned once more.</p>
<p>“Is there something wrong, Professor?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m just a machine full of moving parts </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I got emptiness where I used to have a heart” </em>
</p>
<p>“I just…” Byleth said in a bitter tone as she stood up, her face suddenly taking on a sardonic smile. “I just...really hate this song. Good day, Miss Hresvelg.”</p>
<p>And with that, Byleth left in hurried and somewhat angry steps, leaving Edelgard confused and concerned in the nearly empty coffee shop as the song continued to play in the speakers.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m still breathing but I’m synthetic </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Nothing human left in me </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Nothing human about me…” </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Another week passed by since that day in the coffee shop, Edelgard noticed that Byleth was acting as normally as she used to. Out of respect to her professor, Edelgard decided to keep her nose out of her business this time and never brought what happened at the coffee shop up. Even if there were some moments when they were alone.</p>
<p>Still, after that day, she never ran into Byleth in a public setting again. And that was fine by Edelgard; they lived in a huge town after all. So she wasn’t really expecting to run into her history professor outside of school every single day.</p>
<p>Which is why it was a pleasant surprise for her to spot her teacher roaming the aisle of the supermarket she just happened to be in. For a moment, Edelgard thought that she was hallucinating it; it has been a stressful week after all.</p>
<p>“Oh Edie, look it’s Professor Byleth!” Dorothea noted excitedly. Surprisingly, their professor didn’t even hear her as she continued to stare at the dairy section of the supermarket.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, that is being our professor!” Petra noted as she rolled up with their grocery cart, allowing Edelgard to put a few boxes of cereal in their cart.</p>
<p>“Go on, Edie! Talk to her!” Dorothea egged her on.</p>
<p>“Talk to whom if I may ask, Dorothea?” Hubert asked as if suddenly materializing next to them. Without another word, he put a bag of sweets that they knew Bernadetta liked in the cart.</p>
<p>“Professor Eisner is right there and Edie looked like she wanted to talk to her.” Dorothea said with a teasing smile. “Come on, Hubie, I’m sure even you’ve noticed how our darling Edie fancies our professor.”</p>
<p>As soon as she said that, Edelgard couldn’t prevent the scandalized look in her face.</p>
<p>“Yes, I have noticed that, Dorothea. Loathe as I am to say it, it seems our friend is in need of a good push.” Hubert goodnaturedly said with a dark chuckle. For a moment, Edelgard sputtered, coming up short with a response. Until…</p>
<p>“Well, what about you and Bernadetta?” She said with a smug smile. This time, it was Hubert’s turn to be at a loss.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, Hubert! I have had some notice that you and Bernadetta are looking closer than last year!” Petra excitedly exclaimed. It seems her excitement was infectious as Dorothea couldn’t help but be giddy as well.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Hubie. What’s up with that? I mean, you’ve been accompanying Bernie almost everywhere nowadays and you’re even buying her favorite snacks for her. You can’t look me straight in the eye and say there’s nothing there.” Dorothea said with a devilish smile.</p>
<p>“Calm yourself, Dorothea, I am merely-”</p>
<p>Satisfied with diverting the attention away from her, Edelgard walked off and left her three friends to their discussion. Sadly, it seemed their professor was done with her business by the dairy section so Edelgard merely wandered around the grocery until she made it to the sweets aisle. For a good while, she contemplated on what kind of candy she should get. Thanks to her father, they weren’t lacking in money but still, she and Hubert would prefer they cut back on unnecessary spending. Not to mention junk food that can send them to the hospital if they eat too much of it.</p>
<p>“You know...I’ve always pegged you as a sweets girl.” A familiar voice said from behind her, startling Edelgard enough that she accidentally dropped the bags of sweets she was holding in her hands. She scrambled to pick them up, only to see her professor aiding her in doing so.</p>
<p>“Oh...hello Professor.” She greeted with a blush on her face as they stood up, bags of candy in their hands.</p>
<p>“Good Evening, Miss Hresvelg.” Byleth greeted her with a small smile as she handed Edelgard the bag of candy she accidentally discarded.</p>
<p>“Professor. What brings you by?” Edelgard asked her with a small smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Oh you know...just picking up some things for my house.” Byleth answered, gesturing to the cart behind her. “I assume you guys are doing the same?”</p>
<p>“I see. And yes, we are. I just figured I’d pick a snack for myself for now while the others are wandering about.” She stated.  “Any suggestions?”</p>
<p>Honestly, Edelgard didn’t think that Byleth would take her seriously. She half-expected that her Professor would say something akin to “Oh I’d love to but I have papers to grade” or “I’d love to but my cat is waiting for me”. Once again, however, Byleth surprised her.</p>
<p>“Hmmm...well, everyone likes a good chocolate every now and then but that doesn’t seem to be you as of the moment, huh?” Byleth mused out loud as she moved closer to Edelgard.</p>
<p>“Wow...you’re right. I’m not feeling up for chocolate right now. Besides, Caspar has a few stockpiled around our home anyway so if I ever do need chocolate, I won’t be left wanting.”</p>
<p>With a nod and a smile, Byleth hummed in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>“Well, suitable sweets for a sweet girl.” She said, bringing a blush on Edelgard’s face once more. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re cute when you blush?”</p>
<p>At those words, Edelgard couldn’t help but smile to herself.</p>
<p>“You have. A few times actually.” She admitted as she turned to her Professor, a fond look apparent in her expression.</p>
<p>“Well, I was only speaking the truth. You are quite cute when you blush.” Byleth continued on with a teasing smile on her face. Before Edelgard could say anything else, she walked past her and grabbed a box of small cakes.</p>
<p>“I hear these ones are good with bergamot tea so give them a shot. You might like them.” Her professor explained as she gave her the box.</p>
<p>“Is that right? Well, if you’re praising it, I suppose I’ll have to give it a try then. Thank you, Professor.” Edelgard gratefully said as she took the box. For a moment, Byleth’s hands lingered as if she wanted to hold hers in her own. Before Edelgard could ask, however, Byleth pulled away with a small, albeit sad smile.</p>
<p>“We should get going. Your friends might be looking for you.” She said as she walked back to her cart. “Good night, Miss Hresvelg.”</p>
<p>“Edelgard.”</p>
<p>“What?” Byleth asked her in confusion.</p>
<p>“When we’re out of class...you can call me Edelgard. Or El, if you prefer it to be shorter.” Edelgard said, confidence rushing through her out of nowhere. Despite her initial surprise, Byleth couldn’t help but give her a wide grin as she nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind...El. Thank you. Good night.”</p>
<p>With that said, Byleth walked away and disappeared to a different aisle with her cart of groceries just as Dorothea appeared.</p>
<p>“There you are, Edie. We’ve been looking all over for you. I swear, Hubie was about to have a heart attack when he noticed you disappeared.” Dorothea exclaimed as she approached. “Were you talking to someone?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yeah. Sorry. I thought I’d get some sweets for myself. I ran into a friend while I was at it and we chatted for a while.” Edelgard answered in a reassuring tone, hoping that it would prevent Dorothea from prodding further. Goddess knows that if she found out who she was just talking to, she’d never hear the end of it.</p>
<p>“Who? Was it someone we know?” Dorothea asked with a teasing lilt in her voice. Shaking her head with a small smile, she walked away without another word as she held her box of cakes close to her.</p>
<p>“Well, who was it? Edie! I wanna know!”</p>
<p>It took Edelgard a good hour or two of keeping mum about her run in with their professor but eventually, Dorothea dropped the subject entirely.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Not long after Edelgard’s run-in with her professor at the grocery, the weekend arrived and needless to say, Edelgard was stressed as all hell. In the span of a week, her professors managed to become more brutal than ever, giving readings and homeworks one after the other that they nearly made her head spin. On top of that, there were headaches as well. For some reason, they’ve been happening more frequently recently, especially when she was in their history class. So, Edelgard figured that for once maybe she should give up on studying and take a break.</p>
<p>That’s how she found herself marching down the staircase and toward their door with her tablet in hand.</p>
<p>“Ah, Edelgard! Might I ask where you’re going?” Ferdinand asked from his seat on the couch as he, Bernadetta, Hubert, and Petra watched the news.</p>
<p>“Uh...nowhere...just a drive. I’ll be back soon.” She answered as she put her coat on.</p>
<p>“Would you like me to come with you?” Hubert asked as Bernadetta leaned on his side with a sketchpad in hand.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine, Hubert. Take a load off for now.” She responded with an understanding smile as she put her sneakers on. “I’ll try not to take long but don’t wait up for me.”</p>
<p>“Please be taking care on your driving.” Petra said with an encouraging smile on her face. With a nod, Edelgard walked out the door and approached her car. A cherry red convertible with the top up. Immediately, she hopped in and backed out of the driveway before moving forward with only one destination in mind.</p>
<p>Not far from the city’s outskirts, there’s a hill that overlooks the entire city. While it’s been a popular lover’s lane for quite some time now, Edelgard only discovered it during her sophomore year. The place had a calming effect on her so every now and then she would drive there and sketch on her tablet or just listen to some music. Of course, she’d see the odd set of lovers every now and then but they usually kept to themselves while Edelgard stayed off in her own car. After nearly an hour of driving, she finally arrived at the hill. Luckily, there was no one but her around. As she parked, Edelgard winced as she felt the beginnings of a headache once more. Immediately, she popped a few pills in her mouth and downed them with some water. Once it subsided, she sighed, annoyed at the headaches once more.</p>
<p>“Right...time for some music.” Edelgard muttered to herself as she put the roof of her convertible down, immediately being met by the cool breeze. Immediately, she grabbed her phone, still plugged connected to her car’s bluetooth and played one of her favorite songs as she turned on her tablet.</p>
<p>
  <em> “We were the monsters and fire breathers </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We were the quiet sunrise leavers </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You were a good girl, what could I do? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I was a lost boy when I met you” </em>
</p>
<p>As the song played, Edelgard reclined the driver’s side and held her tablet and stylus pen as she started sketching the night sky and city’s skyline on the app she uses.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hold me til I’m not lonely anymore </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s only the crashing of the ocean to the shore” </em>
</p>
<p>With the music and calming ambiance around her, Edelgard couldn’t help but be engrossed in her work. So much so that she didn’t notice the pick up truck that pulled up about a foot away from her car. By the time she did notice, Edelgard saw that the driver was on the phone in her truck. She didn’t pay her any heed and as such, Edelgard continued on with her work. Again, she was so engrossed that she didn’t even notice the driver approaching her.</p>
<p>“Miss Hresvelg?” A familiar voice called as the person knocked on the side of her car.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Edelgard exclaimed as she accidentally threw her tablet in the air, startled at the sudden appearance of another person next to her car. Much to her relief, it merely landed in the backseat. Looking up, she was once again surprised to see her Professor standing next to her.</p>
<p>“Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” Byleth said as she held her hands out in surrender.</p>
<p>“Professor! Well, you surprised me to say the least.” Edelgard said with a small smile as she turned the music off. “What are you doing here? I thought you were on a fishing trip.”</p>
<p>“I figured I’d drive back tonight. Wasn’t expecting to get back this fast though.” Byleth explained with a small smile as she patted her clothes down. Much to Edelgard’s relief, she was wearing normal clothing of jeans, boots, and a shirt this time. She’s convinced half their class was still traumatized when she wandered into yesterday’s history lessons in fish themed fishing gear.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I was just planning to stargaze tonight. I wasn’t expecting to see you here. But now that you are...would you like to join me in my truck? It would be nice to have someone to talk to for once.”</p>
<p>“Wow...you’ve never invited one of your dates to stargaze before? That’s surprising.” Edelgard said in a teasing manner as she shut her car’s engine off. To her delight, Byleth giggled as she stepped back.</p>
<p>“No...I’m not really the dating type. I’ve had a few flings here and there but nothing serious.” She answered. Once again, Edelgard was surprised but decided not to pry any further.</p>
<p>“Hmmm...well I’d be honored to join you, my teacher.” She said as she got out of her car and grabbed her tablet once more. All of a sudden, she remembered what happened the last time she called Byleth “my teacher”. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot how sensitive you are with that term. I’ll stop referring to you as such if-”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I like it. You can keep calling me that...as long as I’m still your professor.” Byleth cut her off with a fond look on her face as they walked back to her truck. “But...if you don’t mind, you can call me Byleth when it’s just the two of us.”</p>
<p>“O-Of course, my tea-Byleth. So long as you call me by my name.” Edelgard responded somewhat nervously as she watched Byleth bring her truck’s tailgate down.</p>
<p>“After you, milady.” She playfully said as she held her hand out. With a chuckle, Edelgard took it and stepped on the tailgate, leaving her shoes there as she put her sock clad feet on the cargo bed. Much to her surprise, the bed was outfitted with piles of blankets and pillows, almost as if someone was sleeping there.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t bring a tent. I prefer to camp out in the truck to see the stars when I go on an overnight fishing trip.” Byleth sheepishly explained as she left her boots on the tailgate next to Edelgard’s sneakers. “Don’t worry. I took a shower at a motel though.”</p>
<p>Once again, Edelgard couldn’t help but laugh at her words.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, By-Byleth. I think it’s nice and cozy.” She answered, sitting on the pile of blankets and comforters that Byleth had set up. Once she was settled, she got back to her sketching, conscious of how her professor had moved closer to take a peek of what she was doing.</p>
<p>“That’s...that’s pretty good. Leagues better than mine.” Byleth complemented as her arm slid behind Edelgard.</p>
<p>“You do art, Professor?” She asked in surprise.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m alright with doing it on a tablet but I prefer doing my art with pen and paper. Sometimes paint too.” Her professor answered as she turned her eyes to the cityscape in front of them.</p>
<p>“That’s nice. I myself like to paint on canvas every now and then.” Edelgard stated with a small smile as she turned to Byleth. “Using a tablet is nice and all but sometimes it’s also rewarding to do it the traditional way.”</p>
<p>Byleth hummed in agreement and for a moment, they were just silent, enjoying the cool night breeze, the sight of the city, and the quiet ambiance between them. Every now and then, they’d look up at the stars and marvel at how brightly they shone.</p>
<p>“Tell me about yourself.” Byleth said as she continued to look up at the stars.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” Edelgard said in confusion as she set her tablet down. Finally, Byleth turned to her and spoke.</p>
<p>“I’d like to get to know my favorite student better. Will you indulge me?”</p>
<p>For a second, Edelgard made a show of thinking about it. But eventually, she smiled and responded.</p>
<p>“Only if you tell me all about you as well.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough. Uh...how about your family? Tell me about them.”</p>
<p>“Well…” Edelgard started off. “For starters, I have a big family. I have ten half-siblings from my father’s side. I’m the ninth sibling, so I have eight older siblings and two younger ones. My parents divorced when I was young. I’m sure you heard of it; it was pretty high profile. And eventually, my mother married my stepfather. He was a widow and he has a son, Dimitri. I’m sure you’ve had him in some of your classes before.”</p>
<p>“I have. Enthusiastic boy, that one.” Byleth remarked with a chuckle. “Are you and Dimitri close?”</p>
<p>“I guess you could say that. Even though we don’t see each other a lot, we maintain a good relationship.” Edelgard answered. “What about you? Do you have any family, professor?”</p>
<p>Byleth hesitated for a moment and once again, Edelgard panicked internally as she thought she may have crossed another line that she shouldn’t have. Before she can tell her she didn’t have to answer, however, Byleth spoke up once more. This time with a fond look on her face. Almost as if she was reminiscing of times that have long passed her by.</p>
<p>“My mom died in childbirth. For a good while, it was just me and my dad, travelling from one place to another and never settling anywhere until we got here. Dad got a good job and we stayed here. But not long after, dad died as well so it’s just me now.”</p>
<p>“Oh...I’m sorry, Byleth. I should never have brought it up.” Edelgard said in a sad tone. Surprisingly, however, Byleth merely chuckled and waved her off.</p>
<p>“Don’t be. You didn’t know. Besides, dad left me with a lot of skills that helped me get by until I got my degree to teach. Plus I still have some distant relatives in Faerghus that I’m in contact with so I’m not completely alone.” She answered.</p>
<p>“That’s nice. You still have family out there.” Edelgard remarked.</p>
<p>“So...how did you meet your friends? Your housemates at the Black Eagles house.” Byleth followed up. Once again, Edelgard laughed as she remembered the fond times she shared with her Eagles.</p>
<p>“That is quite a long story but I’ll try to condense it.” She stated as she looked up at the stars. “Uh...funny thing, I’ve known Hubert, Caspar, Ferdinand, Linhardt, and Bernadetta since I was young. Our fathers are business partners after all so we knew each other as kids.”</p>
<p>“Ah, right, of course. I forgot you’re a conglomerate heiress. Go on.” Byleth said as she stretched her legs out.</p>
<p>“We’ve been going to the same school together since we were kids and around high school, Dorothea and Petra joined our little group. Petra came here from Brigid to broaden her horizons and Dorothea was a child actress who put her career on hold after high school to earn a degree. Honestly, it’s a miracle we’ve dodged the paparazzi for so long.” Edelgard explained as she fondly looked back at the times they had as friends. Like that one time they went ice skating and Caspar kept falling on his ass. Or their trip to the amusement park last year. Or their beach trip from last summer and Petra taught her how to swim. Surprisingly enough, swimming was actually fun.</p>
<p>“It’s good that you have friends like that. It’s hard to find good friends nowadays.” Her professor stated as she turned to Edelgard. With her intense yet fond gaze, Edelgard couldn’t help but blush in her presence.</p>
<p>“Ma-Maybe next time you can go out with us. As Byleth Eisner, instead of our professor. I’m sure Caspar and Ferdinand would be ecstatic to have a new friend.” She bashfully offered. Edelgard expected to be turned down but when she looked up, she was met with a smile from her professor instead.</p>
<p>“I’d like that. It would be nice to get to know your friends.” Byleth said as she shifted closer. Once again, Edelgard was made conscious of their close proximity to one another. Her heart beat faster and she couldn’t help but move closer to Byleth as well. Thankfully, a strong breeze passed them by so she can just chalk it up to looking for more warmth. Even if they were sitting on a bunch of blankets.</p>
<p>“How are your headaches by the way?” Byleth asked. Now that she mentioned it, Edelgard realized that she hasn’t had any headaches since meeting up with her professor. Which was odd seeing as how it always flared up when they were together for some reason. As much as she hated to admit how they’ve been getting worse recently, Edelgard couldn’t help but admit the truth to her.</p>
<p>“They’ve been more frequent recently. Likely because of the stress of my studies. More painful too.”</p>
<p>Instead of saying anything regarding her predicament, Byleth lifted her hand to Edelgard’s head. Before she did anything else, however, she spoke.</p>
<p>“Can I try something? I don’t want to overstep my boundaries so just say no.” She said. Once again, her heart started beating wildly and it made her realize that Dorothea was totally right on the money.</p>
<p>She’s absolutely in love with their dear Professor.</p>
<p>“Okay. Surprise me.” She answered, putting her complete trust in her professor. With a smile and a nod, Byleth moved her fingers all around her head, gently massaging the area where her headaches are more prominent. Immediately, she could feel herself relaxing as Byleth continued to massage her head.</p>
<p>“Good?” She asked, her fingers working their way to her temples.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Edelgard moaned out as she leaned back against Byleth, a gesture that is clearly more than welcomed seeing as how the older woman moved even closer to her.</p>
<p>“I’m glad.” Byleth said as she continued. For a while, they stayed silent until Edelgard couldn’t help but speak up once again.</p>
<p>“It’s funny. I feel rather safe around you. Like-”</p>
<p>“Like we’ve known each other for a long time.” Byleth cut her off as she stopped her movements. Edelgard turned to her and once again, she was met with a gentle and, dare she say it, loving smile on her professor’s face. “It’s okay. I feel very much the same.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Edelgard asked, her voice almost a whisper and hardly aware that they were moving closer to one another. “I wonder why that is.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. But...all I know is I’m glad to be here. With you.” Byleth admitted as she leaned her head down. “Can I-”</p>
<p>Before she could get another word out, before they had time to doubt themselves, Edelgard moved forward and caught her professor’s lips on her own. To her great relief, Byleth reciprocated the kiss almost immediately. Their lips moved in tandem with one another and eventually, Edelgard felt her tongue swipe against her own, almost as if she were asking for permission. Without hesitation, she granted it and she swung one leg over Byleth’s, moving to straddle her as they kissed. When the need for air came, they separated from one another and Byleth couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Wow…” She said as she leaned her forehead against Edelgard’s, clearly at a loss for words at what happened. Edelgard, on the other hand, could hardly believe what just happened. She’s crossed a line now. One that could land them both in trouble if word gets out.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry. I’ve put you in a difficult position, professor.” She said, her voice taking on a sad tone.</p>
<p>“Don’t be. I enjoyed it. It’s wrong. I know. But...I liked it.” Byleth sheepishly admitted. “Do you regret it?”</p>
<p>Yes. That’s what she should say. She should say yes. That this should be a one time thing. That this isn’t something they can do while she was still a student. But one look at her professor’s cornflower blue eyes and all her resolve to stop crumbled immediately.</p>
<p>“Not one bit.” Edelgard responded. With a smile, Byleth leaned up once more and claimed her lips with her own. As they kissed, however, Byleth suddenly separated from her and made her lie on her truck’s cargo bed before she covered them with another blanket. Before Edelgard could ask what was happening, she heard the rumble of another car’s engine. One that steadily disappeared a few seconds later.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Byleth said with a small smile as she lay on top of Edelgard, supported only by her forearms. “I figured you wouldn’t want it if someone sees us making out.”</p>
<p>Well, she definitely got that right. Edelgard would hate it if they were caught having a tryst in a lover’s lane. Not only would she be embroiled in a scandal but Byleth could lose her job as well.</p>
<p>“My, how considerate of you, my teacher.” She said with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around Byleth’s neck. Byleth couldn’t help but giggle alongside her for a moment. Eventually, she stopped and leaned down to press gentle kisses along her neck. Edelgard relished in the feeling of euphoria her professor was giving her, letting out a sharp gasp in her ear as Byleth gently nibbled on her neck. Before she could stop herself, she let out an aroused moan and wrapped a leg around her waist to bring her closer. In turn, Byleth grinded her hips against her center as she too moaned in pleasure. Edelgard couldn’t help but become more aroused as she felt something hard press into while Byleth continued to move against her.</p>
<p>“Tell me to stop. If we continue, I don’t think I can control myself. But if you don’t want this, tell me to stop right now and we can forget this night ever happened.” Byleth offered, leaving kisses on Edelgard’s lips while she was at it. “I’ll drive away. Pretend this was nothing but a fleeting dream and act normal the next time we see each other.”</p>
<p>Edelgard separated from her and just as Byleth was about to think that she was going to take her offer, the brunette removed her shirt and put it on the side, leaving her in nothing but a lacy red bra and her pants. Byleth, for her part, couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful her body was.</p>
<p>“I want this, Byleth. I’ve never been sure of anything in my life.” She answered as she kissed her once more. Immediately, they shed their clothing until they were left in their underwear. It wasn’t for long, however, as Edelgard reached behind her to discard her bra as well, allowing her breasts to bounce free.</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful.” Byleth reverently whispered as she gently caressed a breast with her hand and pressed her lips against Edelgard’s once again. Once more, they kissed, both women hoping that they can convey the depths of their affection for the other in that one action. Gradually, Byleth trailed kisses to Edelgard’s neck as her hand travelled downward to her underwear. Lost in pleasure, the younger woman could only hold her closer as her hand went beneath her underwear and gently caressed the slit it was hiding.</p>
<p>“You’re so wet already, El. Is this all for me?” The older woman asked with a teasing tone.</p>
<p>“Y-yes. All for you, my teacher.” Edelgard answered with a moan as she grinded her hips up, desperate for more friction to relieve her of her arousal. Without another word, Byleth trailed kisses downward once again, eventually coming face to face with Edelgard’s arousal. Gently, she pulled the lacy red underwear she was wearing down and moved it to the side before removing her own bra as well. Once she has, Byleth trailed kisses up and down her student’s inner thigh, taking in the scent of her arousal.</p>
<p>“By-Byleth...stop teasing, please.” Edelgard all but begged her as she reached down and grabbed a fistful of Byleth’s hair in her hand.</p>
<p>“As you wish, my princess.” The teal haired woman said with a smirk before she finally gave Edelgard what she’s been craving for so long. She dipped her head down and gave her slit a long lick.</p>
<p>“Y-yes! Right there!” Edelgard exclaimed as she rolled her hips to follow the motions of her tongue. “Just like that!”</p>
<p>As Byleth continued to focus on her pleasure, Edelgard couldn’t help put her leg on her lover’s shoulder to give her more access. Eventually, Byleth moved up to focus on her clit, tracing circles and other patterns until Edelgard arched her back and cried out in pleasure as she achieved her release. Byleth crawled back up to meet her, eyes gazing lovingly into her own before pressing her lips to Edelgard’s once again. The brunette heiress blushed as she tasted herself. However, it didn’t even last for a minute as she gradually became consumed by Byleth’s affections almost immediately.</p>
<p>While they continued their make out session, Edelgard’s hands wandered around her professor’s toned body. She ran them up and down her strong arms, eventually moving to trace patterns on the corded muscles of her back before leaving featherlight touches on her prominent abs. As they kissed, she hooked her fingers on the top of Byleth’s boxers, tugging at them to bring her closer and give her a hint as to what she wanted. Once she did, Byleth reflexively grinded her hips against hers, stoking Edelgard’s arousal once again.</p>
<p>“Do you have a condom?” Byleth asked her. Suddenly, Edelgard remembered one of her off-hand remarks in class where their professor mentioned she was transgender. While that didn’t bother Edelgard one bit, there was their lack of protection to be concerned with. Suddenly, she remembered.</p>
<p>“I’m on birth control.” She hastily answered before dragging her into another kiss. She felt Byleth remove her underwear and Edelgard couldn’t help but moan once again as she felt her professor’s cock brush against her wet heat.</p>
<p>“I’m going to put it in, alright.” Byleth notified her. Gently, she entered and Edelgard took her in little by little.</p>
<p>“Oh, El...you feel so good.” The teal haired woman moaned in pleasure as Edelgard’s passage enveloped her cock. After a few moments, she finally bottomed out and Edelgard couldn’t prevent the moan that escaped her. Not long after, Byleth began to move. She started with slow and shallow thrusts to let Edelgard adjust but as they built up their rhythm, she couldn’t help but pick up her pace.</p>
<p>“O-Oh! D-Don’t stop! Right there! That’s so good!” Edelgard loudly moaned as Byleth mercilessly pounded into her.</p>
<p>“El, goddess! S-so good. So warm.” Byleth praised her as she continued her movements, the truck shaking significantly beneath them. As they continued to make love, Edelgard couldn’t help but cling to her back as she rolled her hips to meet every single one of Byleth’s thrusts. Much to her surprise, Byleth moved even faster as she gave her a hard kiss.</p>
<p>“Oh, El! I’ve wanted this for so long.” Byleth whispered reverently in between kisses as continued thrusting in and out of her wet heat. A hand traveled between their bodies and her eyes widened as she realized that Byleth was rubbing against her clit, eager to make her come first. Luckily for Byleth, she was succeeding.</p>
<p>“Byleth, I-I’m going to come!” Edelgard said, almost crying in pleasure as she felt the tip of her lover’s cock kiss her womb. Byleth moaned once again as she felt her walls clamp around her member, as if she was trying to milk her for everything she’s got.</p>
<p>“M-Me too. Come for me, Edelgard. It’s alright. You can come.” Byleth whispered as she continued her movements. Just as she said that, Edelgard arched her back once again as she came for the second time that night, her nails raking hard against her lover’s muscular back. No doubt she would have scratches the next morning. After a few more thrusts, Byleth pulled back until only the tip of her cock remained before she slammed it back inside Edelgard, finally achieving her own release. Edelgard couldn’t help but let out another moan as she felt her beloved release her warm seed into her. Byleth couldn’t help but thrust deeply into her a few more times as they rode out their orgasms. </p>
<p>Absolutely spent, Byleth gently laid herself on top of her younger lover, allowing Edelgard to hold her close as they traded soft and sweet kisses with one another. It was cold, they were slick with sweat, and their chests were heaving from the exertion of their activities but needless to say, both were equally satisfied at how pleasurable their night turned out.</p>
<p>And as much as she knows she shouldn’t, Edelgard couldn’t help but hope that they’d have many more nights like this in the coming days.</p>
<hr/>
<p>With how vigorously they made love, Edelgard wasn’t surprised that she passed out not long after they were done. After an hour or so, she woke up and she was pleasantly surprised to see that she was still wrapped up in her professor’s arms. She snuggled closer to her chest, reveling in the feeling of Byleth’s fingers carding through her hair. After a few minutes though, she noticed something.</p>
<p>“Your heart isn’t beating.” Edelgard spoke out as she gently traced patterns all over Byleth’s stomach.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s something that’s been a problem of mine since I was a kid.” Byleth admitted without any hesitation. “I have a pulse but for some reason no heartbeat. I’m perfectly healthy though, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Unable to say anything else, Edelgard could only hum in response. While it is weird to learn that her lover has no heartbeat, there was a more pressing question that she needed to ask.</p>
<p>“So what happens now?” She asked as she turned her gaze to her lover. With a sigh, Byleth sat up, but not without bringing her closer as well.</p>
<p>“Well...we can go home. We don’t tell anyone about what happened tonight. And we can decide what’s going to happen between us in the coming days.” Byleth responded with a thoughtful tone. “I don’t care what happens to me...but I don’t want you to be embroiled in some scandal or something.”</p>
<p>Loathe as Edelgard was to admit it, Byleth had a point. If word of this were to get out, not only would Byleth be likely fired but her father would be furious. He’ll likely take legal action against her or something.</p>
<p>“So, just like that? We just go home?” Edelgard asked, trying to keep the hurt in her tone at bay. Of course Byleth would want to forget tonight ever happened. How foolish was she to think that they could be something more than student and teacher. She knows it’s wrong but for some reason, she couldn’t help but want more.</p>
<p>“Yes. Then, one of these days, we’ll talk about this and...we’ll go through everything from there.” Her professor suggested. Byleth must’ve noticed how downtrodden she looked because she cupped her cheek to make her meet her gaze. Much to Edelgard’s surprise, she leaned in to press her lips against hers once more.</p>
<p>“We’ll see each other soon. And we will talk about this. I promise.” Byleth said as she pressed her forehead against Edelgard’s. </p>
<p>They got dressed afterwards, the pair barely speaking a word to one another. Edelgard winced as she felt her body ache all over and once she was done getting dressed, she got off the truck immediately and walked up to her car with Byleth trailing behind her. Before she could get in, however, Byleth put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to face her.</p>
<p>“You don’t regret this, do you?” Byleth asked her, her voice taking on a fearful tone. Despite their awkwardness earlier, Edelgard couldn’t help but smile as she shook her head.</p>
<p>“Of course not.” She answered with no hesitation. “Do you?”</p>
<p>This time, Byleth was the one who smiled and shook her head.</p>
<p>“Not one bit.” She answered, leaning her forehead against Edelgard’s. With a smile, Edelgard wrapped her arms around her neck before bringing their lips together in a gentle and loving kiss. Reluctantly, they separated.</p>
<p>“Go home. Stay safe. We’ll talk about this soon, alright?” Byleth lovingly whispered. Edelgard nodded and they separated, Byleth allowing her to enter her car. Immediately, Edelgard started her car. For a moment, she hesitated on leaving her Professor, wanting the night to last forever. Her resolve crumbled, however, when Byleth gave her a comforting smile and an encouraging nod. One that she couldn’t help but return. With renewed hope, Edelgard pulled back, exiting the lover’s lane and she drove off, only looking back at her rearview mirror to see Byleth waving at her until she disappeared from her sight completely.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>After an hour of driving, Edelgard finally arrived at home once again. For a moment, she sat in her car and looked at the windows to see if anyone was still awake. Most of the lights were still on; truth be told, Edelgard was fine if someone else was awake. Just as long as it wasn’t Dorothea; that woman was too nosey with her love life for her own good. While Edelgard has gone out on dates and slept with a few people during their four years in university, it was still too few for Dorothea’s tastes and therefore, she’s been trying to set Edelgard up on dates. So, with that in mind and being as tired as she already is, Edelgard isn’t in the mood to be interrogated about the marks their professor left on her skin.</p>
<p>She shut off the car and exited, taking great care to not leave her tablet behind. Cautiously, she entered their home, chuckling when she saw Caspar, Linhardt, and Ferdinand asleep on the couch as an action movie played on their flatscreen. As soundlessly as she could, she headed up the stairs, intending to head to her room as quickly as she could. However, before she could, she was surprised to see Hubert walking out of Bernadetta’s room.</p>
<p>“Hubert?” She called out for him in confusion. At the sound of her voice, Hubert turned around, ready to answer any questions she may have.</p>
<p>“Is Bernie asleep?” Edelgard asked as she moved closer.</p>
<p>“Indeed.” Hubert answered, her mouth twisting into a fond smile. “She fell asleep during the movie so I brought her to her room.”</p>
<p>“You know, you don’t have to hide it if you two are dating, right?” Edelgard stated with a small smile as she leaned against the wall. Truth be told, they’ve long known that feelings were developing between Hubert and their little Bernie. However, out of respect for Bernadetta’s anxieties, no one bothered heckling them about their relationship status. Now that they’re in their last year, however, it seems both are starting to take strides in their relationship. Honestly, Edelgard thought they were perfect together. With Hubert, Bernadetta is becoming more assertive and confident while feeling safe at the same time. With Bernadetta, Hubert can allow himself to be softer. It was odd but Edelgard could already see that they have a bright future together should they continue for years to come.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know. But...I don’t think Bernie is ready for that just yet.” Hubert said with a small smile. Almost immediately, however, his smile turned into a frown and his next words made her stiffen up.</p>
<p>“You were with her, weren’t you? Professor Byleth?”</p>
<p>Edelgard couldn’t answer. Honestly, she didn’t know if she should be honest with Hubert or deny it. But then again, Hubert had a way of knowing things that people don’t want him to know. When she didn’t answer, he continued on.</p>
<p>“I know I have no right to tell you what to do, El. But I must implore you to be careful around the professor. I don’t know why but I have a bad feeling about her.” He admitted. Confused, Edelgard moved away from the wall and held his hands in her own.</p>
<p>“Hubert, what are you talking about? You’re confusing me.” She said.</p>
<p>“I feel like the professor will betray you at some point. Like it happened before. Like it will happen again soon. I don’t know why but that’s how I feel almost every time I see.” He admitted. With a sigh, Edelgard nodded.</p>
<p>“Thank you for telling me your concerns, Hubert. But I don’t think the professor wishes me any harm. I understand that you have your reservations but will you please trust me on this?” Edelgard pleaded with him. Reluctantly, Hubert nodded and spoke.</p>
<p>“I’ll trust you on this, El. But for the professor’s sake, I pray she doesn’t hurt you.”</p>
<p>With his words, Edelgard couldn’t help but chuckle. It was typical of Hubert to be so overprotective of her but it was nice every now and then.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Hubert. That’s all I ask. Maybe if the professor comes with us on our outings, you all will get to know her better and those feelings of doubt will go away.”</p>
<p>Once more Hubert nodded and after bidding her good night, he went back to Bernadetta’s room. Edelgard entered her own room and left their professor a text to notify her that she got home safe and sound.</p>
<p>As she lay on her bed after a warm shower, the exhaustion of earlier events caused Edelgard to gradually drift into slumber without waiting to see if Byleth replied.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>The next day, Edelgard noticed that her professor didn’t respond to any of the messages she sent throughout the day. At first, she thought nothing of it, thinking their professor was merely busy doing work on a Sunday and as such, she let it be.</p>
<p>When Monday came, Edelgard tried to speak to her once everyone had left the room. However, much to her surprise and hurt, Byleth merely gave her the cold shoulder and left the room without even acknowledging her presence.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Weeks have passed and still Edelgard remains baffled at Byleth’s sudden coldness. At first, she thought she was just having a bad day. But as the succeeding days proved, she was only cold towards Edelgard and bantered normally with the other students when she thought she wasn’t looking. As the weeks went by, Edelgard’s mood gradually fouled and the others were noticing. As such, Edelgard didn’t know why she was so surprised that it didn’t take long for Dorothea to confront her about it.</p>
<p>“Alright. Spill.” Dorothea said as she walked into Edelgard’s room and plopped herself in the middle of her bed. Immediately, Edelgard turned in her fancy ergonomic gaming chair and gave her a look of confusion.</p>
<p>“Spill what? I have a paper to work on, Dorothea.” Edelgard answered, annoyance clear in her tone.</p>
<p>“Something happened between you and Professor Byleth, right?” Dorothea asked with a smug smile. Good grief, just how did she figure that out?</p>
<p>“I’m sure everyone in the room noticed. Professor Byleth is not just cold to you, she’s avoiding you like the plague.” She said. At first, there was a smile on her face, clearly amused by the situation. But as time went by and Edelgard remained silent with a stony look on her face, Dorothea’s smile gradually disappeared and her face reflected her worry.</p>
<p>“Edie, talk to me, please.” She requested as genuinely as she could. Edelgard has always prided herself as someone who can handle her problems on her own. Someone who can get things done without much assistance. She was a Hresvelg after all and she was named after Emperor Edelgard herself to boot. She had to be strong. She was strong. But the moment Dorothea, one of her greatest friends since high school, asked her to share her problems with her in such a gentle way, Edelgard couldn’t help but want to give in. She wanted to tell her so very dearly. To seek the comfort she so freely offered everyone.</p>
<p>But Edelgard recalled the promise she and her professor made; how no one can know of what happened that night on the hill. While she would trust Dorothea with almost everything, this was one thing that she had to keep from her. Until, of course, the inevitable day when Dorothea somehow finds out on her own.</p>
<p>“I’m alright, Dorothea. I promise.” She answered in a perfectly calm tone. Reluctantly, Dorothea nodded and stood, making her way to the door. Before she left, however, she turned back to Edelgard.</p>
<p>“You know, if I were you, I’d confront her directly and ask her what’s wrong. That way, you can both resolve it.” She said with a small smile. Before Edelgard could say anything else, she left the room, leaving Edelgard to stew in her thoughts. With a sigh, the heiress checked her phone once more, only to be disappointed when no new messages from her professor came in.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>It took about another week before Edelgard decided that enough was  enough and it was time to confront Byleth about her recent attitude. Honestly, Edelgard was tired of waiting for her to come and explain herself to her. So, if she won’t talk to her, Edelgard will say her piece instead.</p>
<p>With that in mind, as soon as their classes the following Monday ended, Edelgard marched up to her office. She arrived just in time to see her Professor escorting another female student out. It took everything she had to remain rational; that maybe the student had a legitimate reason for visiting Byleth. A question or maybe she was submitting a late homework assignment. However, the ugly, jealous side of Edelgard raged at the same time. Maybe Hubert was right to have a bad feeling about their professor. Maybe she was nothing but a playgirl who slept with her students and wanted an heiress like Edelgard as a notch in her belt. Despite her anger, however, she knew that she couldn’t cause a scene. So instead, she waited for the student to leave in the opposite direction and luckily for her, Byleth didn’t notice her. Without a word, she entered her office and spoke.</p>
<p>“Ah good. The blinds are closed. Now, I can say whatever I want and no one will see.” Edelgard said as she locked the door. Needless to say, Byleth was so baffled by her sudden appearance that she wasn’t able to speak immediately. Immediately, Edelgard took advantage of that and strode up the rather spacious office to the desk she was sitting in.</p>
<p>“So, what the hell is your problem?” She asked, not even bothering to try and hide the annoyance in her tone. “You said we would talk about it and then you ignore me for weeks? In front of everyone no less! One would think that you at least had the decency to act normally in front of your students!”</p>
<p>With how her voice gradually started to pick up tone, Byleth couldn’t help but look around as if she was on the lookout for anyone who would enter the room out of nowhere. Even if Edelgard did lock the door.</p>
<p>“Keep your voice down, please.” She pleaded with her as she stood and approached Edelgard. Instead, however, Edelgard stepped back and held  a hand to her head as she was suddenly assaulted by the recurring mystery headaches. Like always, they disappeared after a moment and once she collected herself, she continued. She wanted to yell. To release her fury. But nevertheless, she did lower her tone as her professor requested.</p>
<p>“Do you regret it? That night at the hill. Do you regret it? I think after what happened, you at least owe me some honesty.”</p>
<p>When she posed her question, Edelgard at least expected her to give her a straight answer. Instead, Byleth hesitated. As if she didn’t know what she should tell her. And that was enough for her. Her silence spoke volumes. And loathe as Edelgard was to admit it, it broke her heart.</p>
<p>“Okay then.” Was all Edelgard said as she took one step back. And another. And another. Until she completely turned and approached the door. As she did, however, she stopped and turned back to face Byleth.</p>
<p>“You know, if I was going to be nothing but a one night stand to you, I wish you had told me so I wouldn’t have wasted time pining after you.” She stated before approaching the door once more. Just as she was about to swing it open, she heard it.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Byleth called for her. “Please, wait. Don’t go. I’ll explain everything. Just...please, don’t go.”</p>
<p>With an exhausted sigh, she locked the door once more and approached her, apprehension in every step. As if she was afraid of losing her chance, Byleth met her halfway. And surprisingly enough, she wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s smaller frame immediately. Hesitantly, the younger woman returned the gesture.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel like a one night stand.” Byleth said as she buried her face in her hair, relishing in her warmth and her scent. “I like you too much to make you feel that way. But…”</p>
<p>“But what?” Edelgard asked as she nuzzled her face in her professor’s chest.</p>
<p>“I had to protect you.” Byleth answered as she separated from Edelgard. Despite that, however, they remained close to one another. Close enough that she can still wrap her arms around her waist. “You’re a student and I’m a teacher. While I regret nothing about that night, if anyone were to find out, it could spell huge trouble for you. And I don’t want that. I don’t ever want anything to happen to you.”</p>
<p>Ah, so that's what it was. Edelgard couldn’t help but giggle. Of course, she had just taken things out of proportion. She should’ve had more faith in her professor.</p>
<p>“Professor, if that was all you were worried about, you should’ve told me. I’ll work through it with you. I don’t want anything to happen to you as well but...I want to be with you. I know I shouldn’t but I want to.”</p>
<p>Once more, they leaned into one another for an embrace and after a moment of just taking in each other’s warmth, Byleth spoke up.</p>
<p>“Go out with me. This weekend, you and me, let’s go to the next town over. Where no one knows us. We can go have dinner, see the sights, do whatever we want. Like a normal couple.”</p>
<p>“A couple, huh? Is that what we are now?” Edelgard teasingly asked her as she gazed into her beloved professor’s eyes. Without hesitation, Byleth nodded and gently cupped her cheek with one hand.</p>
<p>“I want to be with you too. We’ll have to keep things a secret but I’d do it if it meant being with you.” Byleth declared with a smile. “Go out with me?”</p>
<p>Immediately, Edelgard nodded in response. Words wouldn’t be able to properly express just how elated she is at the moment. At how happy she was and how her heart was filled with love for the woman before her. However, there was another way she can express her emotions. After four years of studying in Garreg Mach University, Edelgard knew that there weren’t any cameras in the faculty offices so they were safe in what she was about to do.</p>
<p>“It’s been weeks, though. And I did miss you. You don’t have anywhere to be right now, right?” Edelgard asked her with a mischievous smile.</p>
<p>“No, why?” Byleth asked in confusion. Without a word, Edelgard maneuvered them to the nearby couch and with as much strength as she could muster, she pushed Byleth down to sit. Her confusion gradually gave way as Edelgard climbed on her lap and slowly, a smile made its way to her face.</p>
<p>“Good. Because I want you all to myself for a while.” The heiress answered before pressing her lips to Byleth’s for a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>While Byleth remembered five minutes later that she had a faculty meeting to attend, she couldn’t find it in her to tear herself away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Despite the fact that Byleth and Edelgard did everything they could to keep their relationship a secret, it was inevitable that someone would find out. And of course, that someone had to be Dorothea. Even more embarrassing was that Dorothea found out after Edelgard and Byleth came home from their date in the next town that very same weekend. Something about their dynamic suddenly changing. Luckily for them, Dorothea was a good friend and much to their relief, she swore not to tell anyone about their relationship.</p>
<p>The next person to find out was Hubert because of course Hubert would find out. He knew Edelgard better than anyone else, after all. Thankfully, out of respect to Edelgard, he too kept it a secret. But not before giving Byleth the shovel talk in her office, of course. Edelgard was still embarrassed over that.</p>
<p>Still, they have much to be thankful for; while two people in Edelgard’s circle knew, no one in the faculty did. And while Hubert was hesitant to let their relationship continue, the instances when Byleth would “accidentally” run into them in their outings at a bar or the club gradually allowed the Eagles to get to know her better and eventually accept her as one of them. Even if she was their professor and they her students. Even Hubert’s mistrust of her gradually went away the more time they spent together. She’s even met Dimitri and Claude and managed to build up rapport with them since she teaches their history class as well.</p>
<p>Now, months have passed and their relationship was stronger than ever. There were even weekends when Edelgard would stay at Byleth’s condominium outside the campus. And on top of that, midterms are over and spring break has started, meaning students are leaving campus to party for days. In fact, the moment midterms ended a few hours ago, Dorothea and Petra left with Caspar and Linhardt to do just that. Bernie, Hubert, and Ferdinand, on the other hand, intend to spend a quiet break back in Enbarr. Edelgard, on the other hand…</p>
<p>Well, she hadn’t spoken to Byleth about it yet but she wanted to spend her spring break with her. She had already left Byleth to go back to her family during winter break so now she wanted to have spring break with her lover. Edelgard had told everyone that she intended to stay and do some advanced studying for their finals but Dorothea and Hubert knew that she had other reasons for staying. Honestly, she had no idea how Byleth would react to her plan but she figured she’ll cross that bridge when she gets to it.</p>
<p>Now, she had a date to focus on.</p>
<p>“So...what do you want to do now?” Byleth asked her as they walked down the street hand in hand on a cold night. Like always, they were in the next town over for a date and after their meal, they were stumped on what to do.</p>
<p>“Hmmm...I honestly don’t know. What about you?” Edelgard responded. Byleth contemplated it as she brought her closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. In response, she wrapped her arms around her lover’s toned waist, taking in her scent as they continued on.</p>
<p>“I’d go anywhere and do anything so long as I’m with you.” The older woman cheekily responded as she pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Edelgard couldn’t help but giggle as she did so.</p>
<p>“You’re so cheesy, you know that?” She said as they walked through the public park.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you love me anyway.” Byleth said as she stopped in her tracks. Once more, Edelgard chuckled and placed her hands on both sides of Byleth’s leather jacket.</p>
<p>“Of course I do.” She answered before dragging the older woman down to meet her halfway in a chaste but loving kiss. Goddess, she was really in love with this woman, wasn’t she?</p>
<p>“I love you.” Byleth whispered reverently as she leaned her forehead against hers, taking her hands into her own. “I love you so much.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Byleth.” Edelgard answered with a giggle. It’s funny; they had said “I love you” to one another so many times before tonight and she’s yet to grow tired of it. Edelgard didn’t know why but it was almost like she was meant to fall in love with her.</p>
<p>“Come on...let’s go home. I have an idea what I want to do with you tonight.” The older woman said with a mischievous smirk. One that tipped Edelgard off immediately as to what she wanted to do. Almost immediately, she grew excited and eager to get home with her lover as soon as possible.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>The door of Byleth’s condominium burst open as the two lovers walked, bodies fused with one another as they kissed like there was no tomorrow. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Byleth closed the door and pinned Edelgard there before diving down once more to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Edelgard wasn’t one to be outdone, however, as she poked her tongue out and ran it over Byleth’s lips. Immediately, the older woman granted her access and tongues intertwined as they battled for dominance. When the need for air came, Byleth merely moved her lips toward the younger woman’s neck. Edelgard couldn’t help but release a moan as her lips landed on her pulse point. As Byleth continued to lavish such attentions on her, Edelgard moved them to the living room, intent on getting to the bedroom before they made love. Just as they got to the living room, however, Byleth pinned her against the wall once more.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait.” Byleth heatedly whispered in between kisses. “I want you. Now.”</p>
<p>With how desperate her plea is, Edelgard couldn’t deny her lover any longer. Without breaking their kiss, they shed their upper clothing and as Edelgard’s hands wandered down Byleth’s belt, an idea crossed her mind. Gripping Byleth’s shoulders, she spun them around so that this time Byleth was the one pinned to the wall. Despite her surprise, her older lover couldn’t help but smile in anticipation of what’s to come.</p>
<p>“Wow...what do I have to do to get you to do that every time we have sex?” Byleth cheekily asked her as she pulled Edelgard closer, cupping her ass in both hands before taking her lips in a passionate kiss. Edelgard, on the other hand, stayed silent, preferring to focus on the moment before them. Her hands wandered around Byleth’s body, caressing her toned back and leaving featherlight touches on her arms and her toned stomach, the same way she did it when they first made love a few months ago. Slowly, she lowered herself on her knees as she left a trail of kisses on Byleth’s neck, breasts, and stomach. Her hands crept toward the front of Byleth’s pants. As if to torture her, Edelgard cupped her still clothed cock and gave it a gentle rub, giving her smug smile as she felt her lover’s member harden further. Byleth’s breath hitched in her throat and Edelgard was satisfied to have her at her mercy.</p>
<p>“Do you like that, my love?” Edelgard asked her. Immediately, the older woman nodded, desperate for more.</p>
<p>“El, please…” Byleth pleaded with her as she gently ran her fingers through Edelgard’s brown hair. “I can’t take it anymore...please.”</p>
<p>“Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose I should reward you, shouldn’t I?”</p>
<p>With that, she pulled the zipper down and slowly pulled Byleth’s pants and boxers down to her knees, allowing her erect cock to spring free. Gently, Edelgard took it in her hands and gave it a few experimental pumps as she ran her tongue up and down her hard length.</p>
<p>“Oh...oh, El, that feels so good.” Byleth moaned in praise as she leaned on the wall behind her, savoring the feel of her lover’s actions. She moaned louder when Edelgard finally took her cock in her mouth inch by inch and began to bob her head up and down, sucking and licking her dick at the same time.</p>
<p>“Oh...oh...fuck, El! You’re so good. You’re so good to me, baby.” The older woman moaned once again as she gripped Edelgard’s hair and began to thrust her hips. Judging from how hard Byleth was gripping her hair, Edelgard can tell that she was close to her release. However, much to her surprise, Byleth removed her cock from her mouth and pulled her up.</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna last long.” Byleth admitted as she switched their positions, pinning Edelgard to the wall once again. “I wanna finish inside you.”</p>
<p>“Condom?” Edelgard asked her. Immediately, Byleth grabbed a packet from her pocket and tore it open while Edelgard removed the rest of her clothes. Though Edelgard kept up with taking her birth control pills, they couldn’t be too careful. Especially when they had a pregnancy scare three months after that night on the hill. It turns out it was just the stress of her schooling that prevented Edelgard from bleeding regularly. While Byleth was more than happy to take responsibility in case Edelgard did fall pregnant with her child, they both knew the repercussions if it were to happen. So they’ve made it a habit to use a condom as well.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Byleth asked as she wrapped an arm around the shorter woman’s waist. Without hesitation, Edelgard nodded and her lips curled into a smile as she felt Byleth lift her up. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around Byleth’s toned waist, shuddering as she felt her hard cock poke at her entrance. Edelgard tightened her embrace around Byleth’s broad shoulders as she savored the soft kisses that rained on her neck. Immediately, the softness was lost when she felt her lover thrust deep inside her in one fluid motion.</p>
<p>“Ah, Byleth!” Edelgard moaned in pleasure as Byleth continued to pound into her with force. Despite the pain, she couldn’t help but moan in delight at each thrust, almost crying when Byleth still managed to pick up the pace despite their position.</p>
<p>“Oh goddess, El...you’re so warm...so tight.” The older woman worshipped as she fucked Edelgard against the wall.</p>
<p>“By-Byleth, give me more! I want more of you!” Edelgard cried out as she did her best to move her hips and meet her thrusts, each one sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. As if to obey her, Byleth picked up the pace further, her teeth nibbling on her neck leaving marks wherever they landed. In her pleasure, Edelgard couldn’t help but dig her nails on her shoulder, leaving crescent shaped marks that will no doubt remain until tomorrow.</p>
<p>“El...El...you feel so good...I-I’m not gonna last long.” Byleth exclaimed as she felt Edelgard’s walls clench around her cock. Gradually, her thrusts became sloppier, hitting just the right spots that practically had Edelgard screaming in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Byleth, keep going! Ju-Just like that!” Edelgard pleaded, moving her hips just in time to meet Byleth’s sloppy yet hard thrusts. “I-I’m close...almost there.”</p>
<p>“Let go, El...it’s okay.” Byleth said as she continued to thrust while leaving kisses and marks around Edelgard’s chest.</p>
<p>“Byleth! Byleth, I’m...I’m com-AAAAHHHH!”</p>
<p>A wave of pleasure overcame Edelgard immediately, arching her back as she screamed in delight and rode out her orgasm. Her nails dragged down the corded muscles of Byleth’s back, leaving scratches that spurred her movements further as Edelgard’s walls squeezed her cock for everything she’s got. After a few hard thrusts, Byleth released a loud moan as she finally came. She leaned them against the wall as they tried to catch their breaths Byleth still holding Edelgard in her arms.</p>
<p>“That...was great…” Edelgard said with a dazed smile as she left tender kisses on the top of her head.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It was.” Byleth answered as she took deep breaths. Once she got her bearings, she finally slipped her half-hard cock out and captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, wanting to convey the love she felt for her. Immediately, Edelgard reciprocated as she lazily ran her fingers through Byleth’s mint green hair. When the need for air came, they separated and Byleth gave her mischievous smile before leaning close to her ear.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re not tired after that.” She whispered before pressing her lips to her neck. Edelgard knew why she was asking and really, it’s been so long that she couldn’t help but smile as she leaned her head back to provide her better access to her neck. Still, she couldn’t help but play dumb. If only to confirm her suspicions.</p>
<p>“No. I’m not. Why?” She asked. Byleth chuckled and pulled her close, moving away from the wall with Edelgard still in her arms not long after.</p>
<p>“Because I’m not done with you just yet.” The older woman responded as she dashed to the bedroom with her lover in her arms. Gently, she put Edelgard on the bed and removed the last of her clothing. Walking up to the nightstand, Byleth pulled out a fresh condom and handed it to Edelgard as she disposed of the previous one. As soon as she walked back, Edelgard kneeled on her bed and assisted her in slipping the condom on her now hard cock.</p>
<p>“You want more of me, don’t you baby?” Edelgard asked as she pressed her lips against the older woman’s neck, chest, and collarbone. While she did so, she teasingly pumped Byleth’s dick, further rousing it to life. Much to her surprise, she held Edelgard’s wrist in a tight grip and she forced her to face the other direction before pressing kisses on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I want you. I want you so much. I need to be inside you.” Byleth said in a mantra, punctuating every sentence with a kiss to her bare skin. She put her hand between Edelgard’s shoulder blades and gently, she guided her into falling toward her bed, leaving her lower half sticking up in the air for Byleth to enjoy.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful in my bed like this.” She praised her younger lover while pressing a kiss to her shoulder blades. Byleth couldn’t help but wrap one of her arms around her waist as her right hand traveled toward her wetness. “So pliant. Willing to take my cock. And so wet for me.”</p>
<p>“Byleth, please…” Edelgard moaned out as she felt her lover’s fingers rub her wet slit.</p>
<p>“Please what? I want to hear you say it.” Byleth whispered in her ear as she slipped one finger inside her. Immediately, Edelgard moaned. That wouldn’t do; she needed more. And while she wasn’t one to beg, she couldn’t help but do so this time.</p>
<p>“Please. I-I need you inside me.” She moaned out as Byleth continued to tease her. “I need your cock inside me.”</p>
<p>For a moment, her older lover contemplated on teasing her further. But she thought the better of it; she could no longer deny what she herself wants as well.</p>
<p>“Since you asked so nicely.” Byleth said with a smug smirk before dropping a kiss on her back. Immediately, she lined up and gripped Edelgard’s soft thighs to push them further apart.</p>
<p>“Spread your legs more for me, baby.” She whispered. Once she had, Byleth held her by her hips and gave one hard thrust, allowing her to bottom out in one go. Edelgard moaned loudly as she filled her up, knuckles turning white with how tightly she was gripping the sheets below her. Without giving her a moment to breathe from the initial intrusion, Byleth continued her movements, giving her slow and hard thrusts that had Edelgard seeing stars every time.</p>
<p>“Oh...El...you feel so fucking good.” Byleth moaned out as she drove her cock into Edelgard’s womanhood, savoring the moans of pleasure that came out of her lips. Byleth couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride in knowing that she’s the only one who can reduce her into a moaning, whimpering mess whenever they made love.</p>
<p>“You love it when I’m rough with you, don’t you?” The older woman asked as she gripped her hips tighter and put more power in her thrusts. “You love having my dick in your cunt, right? It’s okay, El. You can admit it.”</p>
<p>“Yes! I...I love it when you’re rough...I love having your cock in me!” Edelgard screamed as she moved her hips back to meet every single one of her thrusts. “Ah...Byleth...you...you feel so good.”</p>
<p>As if her words spurred her on, Byleth began to thrust faster into her, moaning as Edelgard’s inner walls clenched around her cock.</p>
<p>“I...I could stay inside you forever if I could. You feel so fucking good, El.” She moaned in reverence for the woman before her. Gradually, her thrusts became sloppier, once again signalling that she was close to release. Immediately, one of her hands snaked downwards towards Edelgard’s entrance and began to play with her clit. Byleth was determined that Edelgard finish before her and she was going to make sure that happens. In her pleasure, Edelgard couldn’t help but straighten up as she moaned, giving Byleth easier access to her front.</p>
<p>“You’re mine, right? Only I get to make you feel like this. Say it, El. I need to hear you say it.” Byleth hissed her in ear as she wrapped her fingers around Edelgard’s neck from behind to keep her body straight. “I want to hear you say you’re mine.”</p>
<p>“Yours...I’m yours...Byleth...AAAAHHHH!”</p>
<p>A wave of pleasure washed over the younger woman as soon as Byleth thrust her cock deep inside her once more. Had it not been for Byleth holding her up, Edelgard was sure she would’ve collapsed in an exhausted heap on her bed. Much to her surprise, however, Byleth continued to thrust deeply into her, still seeking her own pleasure.</p>
<p>“Mine. Mine. You’re mine. Mine and only mine. My El.”</p>
<p>Each word was punctuated with a sharp thrust, the tip of Byleth’s cock kissing the entrance to Edelgard’s womb. Had it not been for the condom Byleth was wearing right now, Edelgard was certain they would have a happy accident greeting them in nine months despite the pills she was taking. With each thrust, Edelgard could feel her arousal reviving and she knew that this time, they would achieve their release together.</p>
<p>“El...I...I’m close...so close.” Byleth whispered in her ear as her thrusts became faster than ever. Moaning, Edelgard reached back and wove her fingers through Byleth’s hair, tugging at it to spur her on.</p>
<p>“Together.” Was all she said and really, that was the final straw. With screams of pleasure, the lovers finally achieved their release and after a few deep thrusts from Byleth as they rode out their orgasm, the pair collapsed in a heap on the bed, exhausted from their lovemaking.</p>
<p>After catching their breaths, Byleth finally pulled her now flaccid cock out and disposed of the condom on the bin beside her bed. Carefully, she rearranged Edelgard to make some space and slid in beside her. Yearning for contact, the younger woman moved to lay her head on her chest immediately.</p>
<p>“Wow…” Edelgard said with a dazed smile as they took deep breaths, their chests heaving from the exertion of their activities. Byleth couldn’t help but chuckle as she wrapped an arm around her and traced patterns on her bare, sweat slicked skin.</p>
<p>“Yeah. That...was great.” Byleth responded with an equally dopey smile on her face. After a moment, Edelgard pressed her lips to Byleth’s once more and the teal haired woman couldn’t help but reciprocate immediately. However, it wasn’t long until she felt Edelgard’s hands gradually travelling downward and with the day they’ve had, she knew that her younger lover was already exhausted.</p>
<p>“Stop.” Byleth whispered as she gripped her wrist. Edelgard pulled back immediately, brows furrowed in confusion.</p>
<p>“You’re tired.” Byleth said, answering her unvoiced question. “Rest for now. We can continue later.”</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Edelgard acquiesced to her request, placing her head just below Byleth’s chin once more. Byleth chuckled in amusement; she must be really tired if she wasn’t willing to talk or argue anymore.</p>
<p>“Rest, my love. I’ll be here when you wake.” She gently whispered before dropping a kiss to her forehead. Eventually, Edelgard could no longer fight the fatigue and she gradually drifted off to slumber.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>When Edelgard woke up, her gaze immediately landed on the window on the opposite side of the room. Through the curtains, she could see that it was still dark out, meaning that it was still the middle of the night. She turned her gaze and was surprised to see her lover reading a history book on one hand while tracing patterns on her shoulder with the other.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re awake.” Byleth said with a fond smile before dropping another kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p>“How long was I out?” Edelgard asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Despite her awareness, she didn’t move from her position and instead continued to lounge with her head on Byleth’s chest.</p>
<p>“Two, maybe three hours. I wasn’t keeping track.” She admitted as she closed her book. The pair stayed in silence like that for a moment, simply content to soak up each other’s presence during the cold night. Eventually, however, Edelgard found the silence too stifling and she wanted to hear her lover’s voice.</p>
<p>“Making up a lesson plan even during the break? How diligent of you.” Edelgard teasingly said as she looked at the book Byleth was still reading. “And with me in the same room as well. Aren’t you worried I’m gonna cheat?”</p>
<p>Byleth couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of Edelgard cheating in her class. She doubted that it’ll happen; Edelgard can handle herself just fine in all her classes. She’s already on track to graduate with the highest honors.</p>
<p>“I’m not worried. I know you’re too good to cheat.” She answered with a smile as she pulled her even closer. After a moment, her face took on a serious expression.</p>
<p>“How are your headaches? Are they still bothering you?” She asked with worry in her tone as she gently massaged her scalp. Immediately, Edelgard tilted her head as she sought her gentle touches, almost like a cat whose ear was being scratched.</p>
<p>“They’ve lessened in frequency for the past few months but...they’re still there.” Edelgard admitted with a small smile. “Nothing to worry about, darling. I promise.”</p>
<p>She punctuated her vow with a kiss before snuggling up to Byleth’s side once more. With a contented hum, the older woman returned to reading her book. As they lazily lounged in bed, Edelgard’s mind finally focused enough for her to understand what her lover was reading. It was about the War of Unification and its effects on Fodlan as a whole.</p>
<p>“Why do you think she did it?” Edelgard asked as her eyes skimmed on the words on the page.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Byleth asked her. Edelgard kept her eyes on the book as she spoke, her fingers absentmindedly tracing the scars littered on her lover’s body.</p>
<p>“Why do you think Queen Byleth made the reforms she did if she sided against Emperor Edelgard?” She clarified. For a moment, she paused, waiting to see if Byleth would say anything. When she remained quiet, she continued.</p>
<p>“I mean...Emperor Edelgard merely started the war to get rid of the corruption of society and the Church, right? She wanted to put an end to the nobility and the crest system that abused others for so long too. They were goals that led to bloodshed, sure, but it was a noble goal where generations would benefit in the long run. And yet, Byleth stood against her. Killed her. Put her down like she was a rabid dog, even. Only to adopt her reforms during her reign. Wouldn’t it have been more beneficial to have just worked together to begin with?”</p>
<p>Once more, Edelgard waited for Byleth to respond. After a while, it was clear that she was contemplating on Edelgard’s words to see if there was an appropriate answer to her question.</p>
<p>“Maybe...she realized it too late. Maybe at some point Byleth saw the injustices for herself and realized Edelgard was right. Only then, it was already too late.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that is a possibility.” Edelgard said in contemplation. Much to her surprise, Byleth sat up and turned to her.</p>
<p>“But enough talk about history and school. As much as I love how smart you are, I want to spend what little time I have left with you talking and doing far more pleasant things.” She said before taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckle. With a sly smile, Edelgard dragged her back down to lay beside her, turning to her side and propping her head up with her hand.</p>
<p>“About that…” She began. “...I was actually planning on staying on campus for the break. Or here with you. If it’s not too much that is.”</p>
<p>The way Byleth’s eyes widened in surprise made Edelgard nervous and immediately she scrambled for an explanation.</p>
<p>“It’s just...I already left you alone during the winter break and I figured you’d want to spend time together now. Only if you want to, however. I wouldn’t want to impose on you if you need to do some work during the break-”</p>
<p>Before Edelgard’s mind can run more than a mile a minute, Byleth immediately pressed her lips to hers. Through their kiss, Edelgard could feel the happiness and love she felt for her. So much so that she couldn’t help but chuckle despite being caught so off guard. When the need for air came, they separated and Byleth leaned close, bringing their foreheads together with a happy and content smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Stay.” She said in a gentle whisper. “I want you to stay. Stay and let me show you just how much I love you.”</p>
<p>With a wide smile, Edelgard nodded and Byleth wrapped her arms around her in an embrace before falling back on the bed with her still in her arms.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about this? I won’t distract you?” Edelgard asked. Byleth turned to her with a fond gaze and gently brushed her some of her brown hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear to see her lilac eyes better.</p>
<p>“If only you could distract me forever.” She answered.</p>
<p>“You hopeless romantic.” Edelgard teasingly said before leaning down to give her a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>“What do you want to do now?” Byleth asked in between kisses. For a moment, Edelgard made a show of thinking about it. Then, she swung one leg over Byleth’s waist to straddle her before giving her a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>“Did that answer your question?” Edelgard asked when they separated. With a playful roll of her eyes, Byleth kissed her again and Edelgard let out a moan as she felt her lover fill her once more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two days after spring break started, Edelgard found herself waking up in her professor’s bed once more. Gently, she turned around the opposite direction and was met with her lover’s sleeping face. Before she could stop herself, she pressed a kiss to her cheek and extracted herself from her embrace, picking up a set of clothes as she made her way to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Once the bathroom lights were opened, Edelgard couldn’t help but wince as she saw herself in the mirror: she had marks and handprints everywhere. Her neck, her chest, her thighs, even her back for some reason. Honestly, she had no idea why it even surprised her that she looked like this. While very attentive to her needs, Byleth was also very vigorous in bed. And when Edelgard asked for it, she was especially rough. And recently, Edelgard has been asking for it. But that was fine; she couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy herself during their activities after all. With a small chuckle, she entered the tub and took a hot shower, relaxing as the soreness of her body finally went away.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>When Edelgard exited the bathroom, she found Byleth beginning to stir from her slumber. With a smile, she immediately crawled back into bed and wrapped her arms around her beloved before pressing soft kisses on her cheek, her neck, her lips. Anywhere she can reach really.</p>
<p>“Mmm...mornin’” Byleth sleepily murmured out before seeking out Edelgard’s lips.</p>
<p>“Good morning.” Edelgard greeted her before giving her the kiss she so clearly craves. “I already took a shower. Go ahead and get one too if you want to go somewhere today.”</p>
<p>“Nooooo...I wanna stay in bed with you…” Byleth complained as she wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled her head there. Honestly, it was such an amusing sight that Edelgard couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.</p>
<p>“Come on. You need a shower. I’ll still be here when you’re done. I won’t go anywhere. I promise.” Edelgard said as she helped Byleth sit up.</p>
<p>“You’ll be waiting in bed for me? What’s the point of taking a shower then?” She asked, leaning down in an attempt to give her another kiss. This time, however, Edelgard had to halt her advances by putting a hand to her face and gently pushing her away.</p>
<p>“I meant I’ll still be in the apartment, you horny dork. Go and take a shower. I’ll be waiting for you.” Edelgard said with a playful laugh. Reluctantly, Byleth pulled away and marched to the bathroom with clothes in hand, closing the door behind her once she was certain she had everything she needed. Edelgard, on the other hand, donned a pair of shorts with the words “God Won’t Let Me Die” that she borrowed from Byleth. Unless Byleth decides on where they want to go, she doesn’t see any point in putting on actual clothes apart from a shirt just yet. While she was drying her hair with her towel, however, Edelgard winced as she felt a sudden pain in her head. In fact, the intensity of the pain was enough to force her to sit back down on the bed, clutching her head in an attempt to make it go away. It was definitely the most painful one she’s had in months and also the longest. After a moment, it subsided and she was finally able to focus once more.</p>
<p>“Pills...that’s right. I just need my painkillers.” Edelgard said to herself as she stood and left the room in search of her jacket. Thankfully, it was just hanging near the TV and she was able to find the little orange bottle with little to no difficulty.</p>
<p>“Thank the goddess, I guess.” She uttered to herself as she drank three of them in one go. “That should hold it off for a few hours. Or days, if I’m being optimistic.”</p>
<p>For a moment, she leaned against the wall, trying to get her bearings as she shoved the bottle back in her jacket pocket. In all the years she’s been having them, she’s never had a headache as violent as that one. Her gaze wandered around the room as she wondered what she should do next. Then, her eyes landed on the slightly opened door near the kitchen. Immediately, she remembered what it led to; Byleth’s home office where she graded papers and made lesson plans. Edelgard has never been inside it to be honest and really, she had no plans of changing that.</p>
<p>However, for some reason, there was just...something about it that beckoned her to enter the room. Slowly and steadily, she walked up to the door and gently opened it, flipping the switch next to the door frame. The room was illuminated in a bright light and at first glance, the office looked pretty standard: a small room with an office chair and desk pushed up against the wall, a high end PC and stacks of papers placed on top of it. Next to the monitor is a photo of Edelgard smiling brightly at the camera in front of an amusement park they visited a few months back. On the wall were landscape photos, artworks, and Byleth’s Master’s diploma from Fhirdiad University. Really, it looked like a normal office at first glance.</p>
<p>Until she looked at the other end of the room.</p>
<p>On the other side of the room, glass cabinets were pushed up in rows against the wall, taking up most of the space in that area. Reluctantly, she approached and her eyes widened in shock once she saw what was inside.</p>
<p>In the glass cases were artifacts that were clearly from a thousand years ago. Swords, daggers, arrowheads, and even pieces of clothing. What fascinated her the most, however, are the pieces of art they came with. All were clearly from before or during the War of Unification. As she looked at the medieval treasure trove before her, Edelgard’s eyes landed on a specific painting. A painting of a woman in a red dress with white hair and lilac eyes, seated upon the throne with the banner of the double headed eagle unfurled behind her. On one hand, she held a large jagged axe and on her head, she wore a horned crown. Immediately, Edelgard knew who it was: she was her namesake after all. Edelgard von Hresvelg, the Flame Emperor. Out of all the artworks stored in the glass cases, it was clearly the painting that Byleth paid the most attention to. At first glance, it was clear that the painting was made during the 1180s and yet it was so clean and pristine. Almost as if it was just painted a few years ago.</p>
<p>“Wow...I knew she was rich. But I never realized she was that rich.” Edelgard muttered to herself. It was no secret around campus that Byleth was loaded; apart from the truck, she sometimes drove to school in a fancy convertible. Sure, it only happened during Fridays when they were meant to go on a date in the next town after classes but students still saw the car and knew that it would’ve cost her a pretty penny. But even Edelgard never anticipated that she was the “own-a-bunch-of-medieval-artifacts” kind of wealthy.</p>
<p>“I should get out of here.” She decided. Before she could take another step away from the painting, however, the pain returned once more.</p>
<p>“Ugh...not again.” She whispered as she took deep breaths in an attempt to get them in control. She managed to stagger to the desk and after a moment, the pain finally stopped. Edelgard took a moment to get her bearings once again and once she did, she straightened up. However, she noticed that one of the drawers on Byleth’s desk was slightly opened. Honestly, Edelgard knew that she should leave it alone. That she should just walk away and leave it be. But just like earlier, she felt a pull, tempting her...telling her to open it and find out what’s inside. Before she knew it, her hand was wrapped around the drawer’s handle and she pulled it open.</p>
<p>Inside the drawer was a thick black clearbook and out of curiosity, Edelgard picked it up, revealing a piece of paper beneath it. She set the clearbook down and picked it up and needless to say, she was shocked by what she saw.</p>
<p>It was a colored sketch of a white-haired woman in a red dress. A woman who Edelgard quickly realized greatly resembled her. However, despite the uncanny similarities of their faces and the bone white hair, Edelgard could tell at the same time that it wasn’t really her.</p>
<p>“She looks...just like me.” She whispered in disbelief before further scrutinizing the artwork before her. Similar to the medieval painting, the woman was wearing red robes and she was unravelling her hair from her horned crown with a gentle smile on her face. Almost as if she was a great weight was being lifted from her shoulders as she did so. Once more Edelgard’s eyes scanned around the paper and on the corner, she saw Byleth’s signature and an accompanying date, showing that it was made a few months ago. A week after the night on the hill in fact. She set it down on the desk once more and grabbed the clearbook, flipping it open immediately.</p>
<p>On the first page was a faded sketch of the white-haired lady. Only this time, the paper was clearly aged. Almost as if it was one small move away from completely falling apart. The woman in the artwork also looked...younger. More youthful. She was seated at a table with a cup of tea in her hands and a plate of sweet treats before. And much to Edelgard’s surprise, she was wearing the uniform of the old Officer’s Academy. But...that can’t be. The Officer’s Academy of Garreg Mach has been defunct for 200 years. And even before its closure, its uniforms looked nothing like that. Once again, Edelgard winced as she felt the pain sear in her head, forcing her to clutch her head to try and control the pain.</p>
<p>“Ah...why is this happening?” She asked through gritted teeth. Just as she did so, however, an image flashed before her mind. For a moment, her surroundings changed and she was seated at a table, with a teacup in her hand and a plate of sweet treats before her. She looked up from her cup and saw her sitting across from her.</p>
<p>Byleth.</p>
<p>But this Byleth was different; this one had teal hair. A far cry from the mint green hair that she sports now. Just as quickly as the image came, however, it vanished. And Edelgard was back at Byleth’s home office.</p>
<p>“What was that?” She asked herself. She grabbed the clearbook once more and scanned it. Like before, it had Byleth’s signature and an accompanying date. The date, however, was one that Edelgard never expected.</p>
<p>
  <em> 16th of the Red Wolf Moon, 1187 </em>
</p>
<p>"What...the...fuck…" Edelgard whispered to herself. She turned the page and saw the back of the paper. There was a letter written there and much to her astonishment, it was still legible.</p>
<p>
  <em> "My dearest El, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It's been two years since the war ended and it was only now that I managed to pluck up the courage to write to you. I know you won't receive this letter but Flayn told me that it could help me...cope...with your loss. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It's been two years, El. And the pain of losing you hadn't gone away for one bit. So often, I find myself wondering what it would've been like had I just made a different choice at the Holy Tomb that day. As someone who always looked to the future, I know you wouldn't like that. In fact, you would've scolded me for it. But I can't help it. Had I known that I wouldn't be able to save you at the end of the war, I would've done things so very differently that day. I would've stood against Rhea. I would've persuaded the Eagles to join your cause. I would've struck down the Knights of Seiros and escaped with you… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I would have chosen you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But loathe as I am to admit it, I know more than anyone that it's too late. And I can only live with the sin and the guilt of killing the woman I slowly fell in love with in the short time we had together. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I love you, El. And I wish I had told you that sooner. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Your Teacher, Byleth." </em>
</p>
<p>"No...there's no way…"</p>
<p>Edelgard couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. There's no way that her teacher, her lover...the woman she's been dating and sleeping with for a few months now...was actually an immortal who's been alive since before the War of Unification. There is just no way. In disbelief, she kept flipping the clearbook and in every page, there was a piece of art with different dates tucked in between the flimsy plastic pockets. And it was always of this...white haired El woman who looked just like her. El, practicing with an axe. El, reading a book. El, trying to cook. El, walking around the Officer's Academy. The dates of the sketches changed as well the longer she went on, ranging from the 1190s to this century. As she continued, the papers became younger and cleaner and the letters behind them were more legible than the last. Often, it was just about the artist...Byleth...speaking about her day but they always ended the same way: with a declaration of love that was clearly written out of desperation. As if she was trying to make up for the fact that she never got to tell her before she died. There must be more than a hundred pieces in this one clearbook alone.</p>
<p>And if that wasn't bad enough, every time her eyes landed on a new piece of artwork, pain seared through her head and images flashed through her mind. Just what kind of magic was imbued in these papers? How is that even possible to begin with? People lost the ability to use magic a long time ago. This shouldn’t be happening. For a moment, she sat back on Byleth’s office chair, trying to process everything. It was only then did she notice that the most recent piece of art she had seen had fallen by her foot. Reluctantly, she picked it up and flipped it. Like before, there was a letter and as always, she couldn’t tear her eyes away.</p>
<p>
  <em> “My dearest El, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I know it’s been awhile since I wrote to you and I’m sorry for that but I’ve recently started teaching at Garreg Mach University once again. I know; it’s ridiculous why I keep going back there but...it bears the name of the place where I first met you and as much as I tried, I couldn’t stay away. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m not gonna lie, my love, it’s been an interesting year. Everyone we knew back then is studying in GMU. Really, it’s like I’m suddenly back to the beginning, when we first met and I first started teaching at the Officer’s Academy. Only this time, the threat of the Church and Those Who Slither in the Dark no longer exist. They can live happy and peaceful lives now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But honestly, El...I think this will be the last time I’ll write to you. For a while, at least. Not because I’m letting you go; no, I can NEVER let you go. But rather because I found you again. After all this time, I finally found you in your new life. You even share the same name. And you know what; I fell in love with her. The same way I fell in love with you. I know we didn’t get our chance back then. But we have a chance now. And every single day, I thank Sothis for allowing you to find your way back to me. Now, I can show you just how much I love you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I love you, El. And in this new life that we have, I swear that I will tell you that every chance I get. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Your Teacher, Byleth” </em>
</p>
<p>“El?” A familiar voice called out for her. Edelgard all but jumped up from her position on Byleth’s office chair and spun, only to see the woman standing before her.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Byleth asked her, anger steadily becoming apparent in her tone and features. Before Edelgard could answer, however, her cornflower eyes landed on the desk behind her and immediately, she marched over and shoved the clearbook and paper back into the drawer before locking it with a key in her desk.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Edelgard asked, clearly one wrong move away from a panic attack and a nervous breakdown.</p>
<p>“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Byleth hastily answered as she made a show of rearranging your desk.</p>
<p>“No...no...no...it is definitely something I need to concern myself with.” She responded as she backed herself up against the wall next to the door. Reluctantly, Byleth turned to her and much to Edelgard’s disappointment, it’s clear that she had no idea what to say. So, she spoke instead.</p>
<p>“You have artifacts from before and during the War of Unification just hidden here in your home office. While I can let that slide, those artworks are something I can’t ignore.”</p>
<p>“Why not? They’re just pieces of paper with my sketches in them.” The older woman argued as she tried to come near Edelgard. However, much to her despair, Edelgard held a hand out to prevent her from doing so.</p>
<p>“Why not? Why not? How about the fact that some of them are centuries old? A millenia even! How about the fact that each time my eyes landed on them, images seared themselves into my brain like they’re laced with some kind of magic? How about the fact that the most recent letter you wrote says that I’m your old lover’s reincarnation? Tell me, Byleth, how am I supposed to ignore that?” Edelgard asked with a look that showed just how scared she was of what she was seeing. And judging from her own expression, Byleth was clearly at a loss, uncertain what to say next. When she couldn’t speak up, Edelgard did so instead.</p>
<p>“Just...what are you hiding from me?” She asked her as she leaned back on the wall behind her. Slowly, Byleth held her hands up and she approached Edelgard, stopping at a respectable distance before she spoke.</p>
<p>“Okay...okay...I’ll tell you. But...just...PLEASE, don’t hate me. I wouldn’t be able to keep on living if you hated me.”</p>
<p>Before Edelgard could say anything else, Byleth turned her palm up and with a small flash of light, an image appeared floating just above her hand. The image had a purple ring with archaic runes written inside them and there, slapped right in the middle is something that she can only describe as a set of graceful wings. Immediately, Edelgard realized what it was; after all, scriptures and history books showcased it often and people’s lives were destroyed because of it more than once.</p>
<p>It was a crest. But not just any crest...it was the Crest of Flames. The crest that was said to have been owned by the Goddess Sothis herself. This is something that shouldn’t even be happening; the last known owner of the Crest of Flames was…</p>
<p>“No...no...it can’t be.” Edelgard muttered to herself once the realization dawned on her and tears rose in her eyes as she backed up against the wall once more. “You’re her, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Byleth nodded and finally, she spoke, her voice breaking as she did so.</p>
<p>“Yes. I am the same Byleth Eisner who bore the Crest of Flames a thousand years ago. The same Byleth who stood against the ambitions of the Flame Emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg. The one who unified Fodlan.” She admitted as tears sprung from her eyes as well. “I was the one who killed you.”</p>
<p>As soon as she said those words, the pain in her head returned. This time, however, it was more painful than the previous times as it finally forced her to fall on her knees as she gripped her hair in an attempt to make it go away. It was almost as if someone was hitting her in the head with something sharp. Eventually, images flashed across her mind once more.</p>
<p>Her happy childhood in Enbarr with her siblings as the ninth child of Emperor Ionius von Hresvelg. Being whisked away to Faerghus by her uncle, Lord Arundel. Meeting Prince Dimitri and teaching him to dance. Being taken back to Enbarr before she was locked in the dungeons with her ten other siblings.</p>
<p>She remembered how she watched them slowly and painfully die one by one as the rats feasted upon their corpses. She remembered how she was strapped into a table and cut open more than once in the attempt to give her the very same crest Byleth bore now. She remembered her vow to expose the Church for their lies and tear down the society and nobility that valued crests above all else. Edelgard recalled everything; how her friends turned their backs on her when they learned what she planned. How the woman she fell in love with turned her blade against her. But more importantly, she remembered her final moments long ago.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Strike me down! You must!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Your path...lies across my grave…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I wanted...to walk with you…” </em>
</p>
<p>Just as she remembered saying that, the images finally stopped and yet another realization dawned on her. The headaches. They weren’t the result of chronic migraines or stress. That was never the reason they started.</p>
<p>It was an echo of how Byleth killed her all those years ago.</p>
<p>After a moment, her eyes finally regained their focus and once they did, she realized she was crying. But more than that, she wanted to throw up. She wanted to yell. Leave. Do something other than sit here and relive the horrors of her past life.</p>
<p>“El...El...stay with me, stay with me.” Byleth whispered as she gently helped her stand up. Reluctantly, Edelgard clutched her shirt and she let herself be dragged out of the office. For a moment, Byleth let her sit on the couch and disappeared into the bedroom. Not long after, she returned with a set of clothing for Edelgard, which she immediately wore alongside her shoes. Once she was done, Byleth sat on the coffee table in front of her and took her hands in her own.</p>
<p>“El...please...talk to me.” She gently pleaded with her. “I know you remember everything. Please, say something.”</p>
<p>“This is all a joke, isn’t it?” Edelgard asked with a blank look in her eyes. When Byleth remained silent in confusion, she finally turned to her and spoke up.</p>
<p>“All of this is a joke, isn’t it? Admit it, Byleth; you never loved me for who I am now. You fell in love with me because who you saw me as. You pretended to love me in an attempt to rid yourself of a guilt that’s plagued you for a millenia. None of this was ever real, right?”</p>
<p>“El, no. That’s not what this was. I love you. I have always loved you. I never once lied about that.” The older woman declared as she moved closer. Much to her disappointment, Edelgard moved away from her.</p>
<p>“El, please. Don’t do that. Don’t push me away. Please.” She begged. However, the younger woman was clearly lost in thought and Byleth had no idea that she was reliving every horror she went through back then now that she’s regained the memories of her past life. It was only when Byleth dared to take her hand once more that she was knocked out of her stupor. Their eyes met, the hurt was clear in Edelgard’s lilac orbs, and it was almost as if she was asking how she could keep such a thing from her. After a moment, she turned away and stood, grabbing her bag from the table in front of her.</p>
<p>“I have to go.” Was all she said as she walked toward the hallway. Before she could open the door, however, she felt Byleth wrap her arms around her waist.</p>
<p>“Wait...wait...please. Don’t go. Please don’t go. I don’t want to be without you again. It’s been so hard without you. Please don’t go.” The older woman begged as tears streamed down her cheeks and she buried her face in Edelgard’s neck. Reluctantly, Edelgard let her own tears fall as well and she took Byleth’s hands in her own, not daring to turn and meet her gaze.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Byleth whispered in between tears. Finally, Edelgard unwound her arms from her waist and she turned to face her. Gently, she took her face in her hands and pressed her lips against hers, hoping that she would feel the love she felt for her.</p>
<p>“I love you. More than anything.” She said as she brought their foreheads close. “But I can’t stay. If I stay without thinking things through, I’ll only start to resent you. And I don’t want that. So, I have to go. But please, don’t forget that I really do love you.”</p>
<p>And so with those words, Edelgard separated from her beloved and she walked out the door, left the building, hopped on a taxi, and went back to campus. With a heavy heart and great difficulty, she packed her things, drove her car to the airport, and as tears quietly streamed down her face, she got on the next flight to Enbarr, doing her best not to look back even once.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>More than a week after that event, Edelgard finally returned to GMU with the Eagles to start the new semester. Quite frankly, apart from Hubert, she still had mixed feelings about their presence. Now that she remembered her past life, she can now also recall how they turned their backs on her and sided with the Church. Even if her efforts to change Fodlan were partially for them. So that no one else would suffer the same way they did. To her credit, she managed to hide it properly and as the days went by, she gradually got over it. After all, she had accepted back then that the path she intended to walk may be a lonesome one and as such she made her peace with their abandonment.</p>
<p>Which begs the question that even she can’t answer; why can’t she make her own peace with Byleth?</p>
<p>Oh right, because she kept their past from her after months of dating. Granted, Edelgard knew that she likely wouldn’t have believed her but the thought that she at least tried to tell her would’ve been nice. Well, she supposed if Byleth wanted to talk to her now, she won’t stop her. It’s not like they can spend the last few months of her college years avoiding one another.</p>
<p>“Edie, how was your break? I hear you stayed a few days here with...you know who.” Dorothea said with a teasing lilt to her voice. “So...tell me about it. I want to hear the juicy details between you and your lady love’s stay here.”</p>
<p>With a chuckle, Edelgard shook her head and spoke.</p>
<p>“Nice try, Dorothea. Nothing happened much actually. I had to go back after two days.”</p>
<p>“Aww...trouble in paradise already?” Dorothea asked as Petra sat in the seat next to her. The fuschia haired girl turned to Edelgard and held her hand out, showing a familiar orange bottle in her hand.</p>
<p>“Edelgard, you have been forgetting this at home.” She said with a look of concern. Reluctantly, Edelgard took it and gave her a grateful nod.</p>
<p>“I don’t really need it anymore but thank you, Petra.” Edelgard answered as she placed the bottle in her bag. Oddly enough, after their confrontation that night and she remembered everything, Edelgard’s spontaneous headaches disappeared entirely. Almost as if it was just a force that was egging her to remember what was done to her back then. And now that she had, that force had the grace to finally leave her be. Before any of them could say anything else, the door opened and every student’s eyes widened in surprise when their professor entered the room.</p>
<p>Because the person who entered wasn’t Byleth. Instead, it was an older gentleman, clearly well into his 50s, who entered.</p>
<p>“Good morning, class.” He greeted them, not even waiting for anyone to say anything else before continuing on. “I’m sure I’m the last person you expected to enter this room and you’re all likely confused now, so I’ll cut to the chase. I know all of you are expecting to see Professor Eisner again after the break but I’m afraid she’s taken a leave of absence until further notice. So, until she returns, I, Professor Connors, will be substituting for her. Any questions?”</p>
<p>After his explanation, the room was so silent that one could hear a pin drop. No student spoke, clearly shocked by the sudden turn of events.</p>
<p>“Good. Now, if you all would please pay attention to the lecture up front.”</p>
<p>Class went by as normal, with the new professor trying to teach them as best as he could and the students participating to the best of their abilities. However, it was clear that the energy wasn’t like it was and the students were bothered by their professor’s sudden disappearance.</p>
<p>Little did they know, despite the rough patch that was happening between them, Edelgard was the one who was bothered the most.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Days have passed and it was clear that Byleth’s leave of absence would last for an indefinite amount of time. Honestly, it was starting to affect the class’ performance; the new professor was clearly struggling to engage with the students and the students clearly weren’t enthused to have a different professor than the one they were used to. But still, they had no choice but to accept the fact that this was the reality of their situation.</p>
<p>Edelgard, however, refused to accept this and in every free time she had, when she wasn't studying or going to classes or helping the Eagles out, she looked for Byleth. Dorothea and the others helped where they can but she didn’t want their studies to suffer on her account so she mostly did it on her own. So far, she’s gone to the coffee shop, the supermarket, and every place they’ve frequented in the next town over and unfortunately yet unsurprisingly, none of her efforts bore fruit. No one has seen Byleth come by in the past few days. So, after class one Friday afternoon, Edelgard resolved to go to the last place she saw Byleth personally.</p>
<p>Her apartment.</p>
<p>Parking her car up front of the building, she shut the engine off and sat there for a few moments. Honestly, the rational half of her thought that she was blowing things out of proportion; for all she knew, Byleth was just staying at home, taking a break after that emotionally charged night that they had. There was no need to treat her like a missing person. However, after that night, Byleth never attempted to contact her even once. And really, that was fine since they both needed their own space but to suddenly hear that she’s taken an indefinite leave from work? The part of Edelgard that still loved her knew that should be a cause for concern. After taking a few deep breaths, Edelgard finally decided to leave the car and walked up to the building. Immediately, she headed for the receptionist desk and smiled as the elderly gentleman manning the desk saw her.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Miss Edelgard. Haven’t seen you in a while.” He jovially said with an equally cheerful smile.</p>
<p>“Morning, Jim. How’s your day been so far?” She said, trying to build up rapport with him before she bombarded the poor old man with questions. She liked Jim; he was discreet. So she'd rather not make his day any harder if she could avoid it.</p>
<p>“Ah, same old, same old. Not as exciting as your youthful university days, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>“Sorry to hear that, Jim. Anyways, I was wondering; have you seen Byleth lately? She took a leave of absence from work but no one has seen her.” Edelgard stated, hoping that the kind receptionist had answers for her. Much to her disappointment, however, he merely shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid not, Miss Edelgard. A few days ago, Miss Eisner left and told me she was taking a trip somewhere up north. She didn’t say where exactly and I hadn’t seen her since. Even left her cars here and didn’t tell me when she’d be back.” He responded with a sad tone. “She did say that if you ever decided to come by for an “escape from the day”, you can stay in her apartment. You still have the key, I presume?”</p>
<p>Well, that was...helpful. Somewhat. The north was a big place, after all. Even with her father’s resources at her disposal, it’d be difficult to track Byleth throughout Faerghus, Duscur, AND Sreng. It could take her months or even years to find Byleth even then.</p>
<p>“Miss Edelgard?” Jim called for her, knocking her out of her stupor. She turned to him in confusion and he repeated his question once again. “The key?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh yeah, I still have it. Don’t worry. Thank you, Jim.” She answered before digging a few bills out of her pocket and dropping it in the tip jar on the desk. “For your troubles. Have a great day.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you kindly, Miss Edelgard. You have a great day also.”</p>
<p>With a nod, she walked up to the elevators and rode up to the higher floors. Once she got there, she approached the door and fished out the key to the apartment from her pocket. Byleth gave it to her about two months after their relationship started. So she could come over whenever she wanted to. She unlocked the door and entered, gently closing it behind her. Slowly, she walked around the apartment; like before, it was pretty minimalistic; with only the necessities for a long term stay and a few artworks and pictures here and there. There were, however, a few pictures of her and Byleth on some of their dates scattered around the end tables and storage cabinets around the apartment. And honestly, remembering those dates brought a smile to her face.</p>
<p>“How could everything go so wrong so fast?” She muttered to herself as she stared at a photo of her with a giant bear stuffy in her arms. A prize from a carnival game that Byleth won when they went to a fair that the next town over was holding. As she walked on, she kept looking at the photos; her and Byleth at a restaurant, her and Byleth at the movies, her and Byleth on a road trip, her and Byleth on a fishing date, holding Edelgard’s first catch together...</p>
<p>Wait...fishing?</p>
<p>Immediately, Edelgard picked up the photo. At first glance, it was an ordinary photo; just her and Byleth on a sunny day, fishing together in the marine biology department’s makeshift lake in the campus. But to Edelgard, it was her biggest lead on where Byleth went…</p>
<p>Jim said Byleth went up north. And Byleth loved to fish. It was a reminder of the simpler times she spent with Jeralt, she said. And Edelgard remembered Byleth saying that she had a cabin located just by Lake Teutates. In Faerghus. It’s the only place that she would go to; she had shelter there and Lake Teutates was a prime fishing spot for avid anglers, even a thousand years ago when it wasn’t overrun by bandits or something. Putting the photo down, Edelgard chuckled in relief. She knew where to find Byleth.</p>
<p>With a renewed sense of hope, she left the apartment, making sure the door was locked on the way out. Then she ran to the elevator to take the apartment down. Once it opened, she ran out digging a few more bills in her pocket.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the help, Jim. I know where to find her.” She said as she dropped it on the tip jar once more. Without hearing his response, she ran out the building, hopped in her car, and drove back home as she got on the phone with GMU’s administrative office to ask them to notify her professors that she won’t be coming to class for an entire week.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Night has finally fallen and Edelgard was pacing around her room, packing a week’s worth of things in her suitcase to prepare herself for her trip. Luckily for her, unlike Enbarr, which can take a five day drive to get to, driving to Rowe in Faerghus where Teutates is would only take a day and half of driving. Two at worst. As she was packing, two people entered her room.</p>
<p>“Edie, you are pacing around your room like an elephant got in the house. What is going on? What’s all this?” Dorothea asked her as she approached Edelgard’s bed. Immediately, Edelgard turned and saw Dorothea and Hubert before her.</p>
<p>“Oh...you two. I know where Professor Byleth is. I’m gonna go there, talk to her, and try to convince her to come back.” She responded without missing a beat as she zipped up her suitcase. The pair were clearly shocked by the news and Hubert spoke up.</p>
<p>“Edelgard, I think you’re being hasty here. For all we know, the Professor just needed a break. Besides, she’s your…” Hubert paused, peeking outside to make sure no one was listening. When no one was, he closed the door and continued. “...lover. Such a move could expose your relationship.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know, Hubert. But it’s a risk I’ll have to take. It’s my fault she left anyway.” She answered as she sat in her bed.</p>
<p>“Ah...so, there is trouble in paradise.” Dorothea said, for once the teasing tone of her voice being left out. “Edie, I doubt it’s your fault. Whatever is going on between you and the professor can surely wait until her return.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is, Dorothea! It’s my fault. It’s my responsibility to bring her back.”</p>
<p>“Okay, how? How is it your fault? Did you cheat on her? Insult her? Make disparaging remarks about her mother? What? How?” Dorothea clapped back, clearly having no intention of backing down. Edelgard sighed and stood, planting her suitcase on the ground and bringing the handle up.</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you without making myself look...insane in your eyes. I can never tell you in a way that would make you guys believe what I say. So, please...for once...just trust me on this. No questions asked. Just...trust me. Please?”</p>
<p>A tense moment of silence occurred between the three of them with Hubert and Dorothea clearly reluctant to let her go. But as they looked in her eyes, they saw how dead set she was in having her way. And after years of knowing her, they knew better than most that one should never get in the way of Edelgard von Hresvelg from getting in the way of doing what she wants. So, with reluctant sighs, they nodded.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Edelgard said as they left the room and went down the stairs. The others were clearly preoccupied with doing their own schoolwork, not knowing that Edelgard was about to leave them to their own devices for the next week. Good. She didn’t want to bother them with what’s happening in her life. She’s bothered Hubert and Dorothea already. They approached her car and Hubert helped her load her suitcase in the backseat and the two moved close to her.</p>
<p>“You sure you don’t need any of us to go with you?” Hubert asked. Edelgard shook her head but it was clear that she was grateful for their concern.</p>
<p>“No. I’ll be fine on my own. This is something I have to do myself. Thank you for the offer, though.” She answered. Before Hubert knew it, she wrapped her arms around him and slowly, he returned the gesture.</p>
<p>“Thank you. For always being there.” She whispered. It wasn’t just a thank you for being there for her in this life. But for standing by her in her previous one as well. Her most loyal follower. She never got the chance to thank him before. So she should do so now. They separated and immediately, Dorothea gave her a hug as well.</p>
<p>“Be careful, Edie.” The brunette whispered. “And...go get her okay. Bring her home.”</p>
<p>“I will.” She answered with a smile. Once they separated, Edelgard entered her car and started the engine. After a short while, she pulled out of the driveway and started her long drive to where her love was hopefully waiting for her.</p>
<p>“I’m coming, Byleth. I’ll bring you home.” She whispered to herself as the sun set over the horizon.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Just as Edelgard expected, it only took her two days to drive to Rowe. Unfortunately, she arrived in the city in the dead of night and as such, she thought it was best to continue her drive to Teutates the next morning. After shacking up at the local hotel for the night, she got up as early as she could the next morning and after a hearty breakfast, she drove off once more. Much to her surprise and delight, it only took her three hours of driving to get to the lake. She parked her car in the car park by the lake before taking a bit of a hike throughout the woods. Thankfully, her foresight compelled her to wear her hiking boots for this endeavor, allowing her to traverse the path around her. As she walked, she eventually saw the cabin she was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While throughout the years, many more cabins and residences popped up around Lake Teutates, Edelgard could easily tell which cabin was owned by Byleth. It looked older than most, after all but surprisingly enough, it was clearly well cared for. She can even see from the outside that it had modern amenities that you shouldn’t be able to find in a centuries old cabin. Slowly, she walked up the small staircase that led up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds, she didn’t receive an answer and she knocked again. Still no answer. She tried to turn the knob and much to her shock, the door swung open. Byleth didn’t even bother locking the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth! Are you here?” She called out as she entered the sitting area. She continued walking on until she felt something hit her foot. It was a glass bottle of beer and as she continued to observe the room, it was clear that someone had been drinking heavily; bottles of beer, wine, whiskey, and rum were scattered all around the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Byleth...what did you do?” She asked out loud as she approached the fireplace, trying to avoid bottles and glass shards as she went. Carefully, Edelgard knelt down and examined the fireplace. It was still warm. Good. It means someone, hopefully Byleth, was here recently. Looking up, she noticed that there was a back door that leads to the shores of the lake. Immediately, she exited through it, shivering as she felt the lakeside chill set in her bones. She headed down once more and walked down the slope toward the lake, wandering aimlessly and taking in the sound of the damp ground squelching beneath her boots. As she walked, she heard another set of footsteps approaching her and Edelgard looked up to see it who it was. Upon seeing the newcomer, she stopped and so did they.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood there for a moment and Edelgard took the time to observe her. Needless to say, she was...clearly not well. Byleth was dripping and shivering like a wet dog, likely because she must’ve fallen in the lake while fishing. As she expected, she was holding a bucket filled with fish in one hand and a fishing rod in the other. They stood there and stared at one another for a moment and after the silence became too much for Edelgard to bear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello...my teacher.” She greeted her with a small smile. Then, she took a single step toward her and to her shock, it was like that one action caused the older woman to shatter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...are you really here?” Byleth asked as tears streamed down her face. Her small shivers from earlier became a violent shaking and she started sobbing as she dropped her rod and bucket to the ground before she curled up on dirt and cried. “You shouldn’t be here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Edelgard had recovered from her initial shock, she immediately approached Byleth and helped her sit up, taking her in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, shhh...don’t cry. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here. Don’t cry.” She gently and lovingly whispered to her as she rocked her in her arms. Byleth for her part desperately clutched on her shirt. Gently, she separated from her and cupped her face in her hands, wiping her tears away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Byleth, what did you do to yourself?” She asked, feeling tears rise up in her own eyes. Gently, she helped her up and aided her in walking back to the cabin’s back porch. They sat on the steps and Eelgard took her time to help Byleth calm down. Eventually, her sobs were reduced to hiccups and Edelgard gave her a bottle of water to drink from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink up.” She said in a gentle manner as she held it out. Silently, the older woman took it and drank. Once she was done drinking, they sat there for a moment, allowing the silence to descend upon them as the midday sun bore on their surroundings, giving a pleasant kind of warmth to envelop them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here, Byleth? Why did you leave?” Edelgard asked as she continued to stare out into the lake. For a moment, Byleth remained silent. Then, she sighed and answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, that was not the answer she was expecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She asked for clarification.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came here to die quietly…” Byleth answered, turning to Edelgard. “After that night, I tried my hardest to calm down. But then I took a look back at the thousand years I spent alone and the few months I got to spend loving you again. And I decided that I don’t want to live in this world alone without you. So, I came here. To quietly wait for a slow death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard was stunned. She’d always seen Byleth as a brave woman who was immovable. Even back in her previous life. It’s why she wanted her so much. It’s why she wanted to walk to the future with her instead of anyone else. But then, she remembered that it’s been a thousand years since they last saw each other and even Edelgard would know that the loneliness was too much for her to bear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, how did you do it? How did you manage to go on for a thousand years, even after you watched everyone you ever cared for die?” Edelgard asked, moving closer to her. “Tell me....I want to know. Talk to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sniffling, Byleth nodded before wiping her tears away and she began her tale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At first, there was so much to do. The war had just ended; there were so many people who needed help in rebuilding and starting over. For the first few years that’s where I focused my efforts as queen. Then I gradually saw the corruption of the nobles that you spoke of. Of how they exploited the system and the crests for their own gains to keep everyone down. That’s what I focused on next. And after that...I was just...trying not to let your death be in vain. I figured that if Fodlan were to fall then your death would have meant nothing. And I didn’t want that. But it made me realize that I chose wrong. That maybe I should’ve worked with you instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth paused for a moment to take another swig from the water bottle Edelgard handed her. The younger woman, for her part, remained silent and she waited for her to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gradually, that epiphany made me bitter. Because I soon realized that the reason behind my actions and why I couldn’t let you go was because I loved you. I was so in love with you and I didn’t even see it until it was too late. I hated myself for it when my reluctance to kill you should’ve told me what I felt for you. After that, I couldn’t continue being queen anymore. So...I left. Left Fodlan in the hands of a person who can take better care of her than I ever could. And I wandered around trying to find a new purpose in life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another pause and eventually, she turned her gaze to Edelgard before she continued. It was clear to the younger woman how deep her pain ran. Her eyes conveyed that clearly to her, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I watched the world change around me as I travelled. I saw what was said of me and the others. I saw how history painted you as a monster even though they didn’t know the real you. I hated the fact that I couldn’t do anything about it. I was a relic of the past, after all. I should’ve been dead by the time it started happening. Then, I watched everyone around me die while I remained the same as always. As time went by, I gradually began to feel...empty again. I learned emotions, sure, but...I just became numb all over again as the centuries passed. I thought there was nothing human about me anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she continued her story, realization dawned on Edelgard. So, that’s why Byleth was so spooked that day at the coffee shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you don’t like that song? That day in the coffee shop?” She asked, wanting to confirm her suspicions. Much to her surprise, Byleth nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every waking moment was already a reminder of how less than human I was. I don’t need a song to tell me what I KNOW I am.” She stated. Edelgard gave her an understanding nod and gestured for her to continue if she had more to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admittedly, four hundred years ago, I was at my lowest point. I was prepared to end it all if it meant I would get to see you, my parents, and everyone else again. But then…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly, Byleth paused and the tears returned. Edelgard couldn’t help but take her hand in her own in an attempt to comfort her and gradually, she calmed down once more to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ingrid. I saw Ingrid four hundred years ago when she should’ve been dead for five hundred years by then. I was spooked. I ran to Seteth and Flayn and asked them what was happening. And you know what they said?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Edelgard asked her, even if she already knew where this was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said that it’s possible she was reincarnated. That at some point, it’s possible everyone would be reincarnated. Maybe even at the same time. And for the first time in centuries, that gave me hope. That maybe I’d find you again and we’d have our second chance, even if you may not be the same person you were before. So I kept going with only the hope of finding you again. Then, almost a year ago, I started teaching at GMU again and on the first day of classes, I wandered into the room where I was meant to teach. And then I saw you. And I fell in love all over again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she said that, the tears started once more. Even as she held her hand in her own, Byleth rested her arms on her knees and buried her face in them as sobs wracked her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried. I tried to stay away. It’s why I didn’t contact you after that night on the hill.” She said in between sobs. “But I couldn’t. All I could think about was you and how I wanted to make it up to you and love you and...I just couldn’t stay away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to hold it in anymore, Edelgard took her in her embrace. Byleth tightened her grip around her waist as Edelgard’s arms looped around her neck. The older woman buried her head on the crook of her neck as she cried and Edelgard gently rocked them in an attempt to get her to calm down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If this is a dream...please don’t wake me up. I want to stay here with you. Please, don’t let me wake up.” Byleth mumbled from her position as she continued to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a dream. I really am here.” Edelgard answered as she pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. Eventually, they separated and before she could stop herself, Edelgard was wiping the tear stains on Byleth’s face away with the sleeve of her coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you into loving me. So, if you want to leave, if you don’t want to continue our relationship, you can. I’ll figure things out from there.” Byleth said with a strained smile, as if she was doing her best to assure Edelgard that she’ll be okay even without her. They both stood and before she could stop herself, Edelgard pressed her lips against Byleth’s in a chaste kiss. When the need for air came, they separated but Byleth leaned her forehead against hers in an effort to maintain closeness. Almost as if she thinks it’ll be the last chance she’ll ever get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth...I do love you. I always have. But I’m not sure if things can ever go back to the way they were. But despite that...I’m willing to try to make things work with you. If you’re okay with trying even though things may be a tad different than they were.” Edelgard said before she moved her forehead away from Byleth’s, pretending not to notice that gleam of hope in her eyes. Before Byleth can say anything else, Edelgard continued to speak. “If you’re okay with that, if you’re okay with trying again...come back to Garreg Mach with me. If not...then you should still come back with me. But just so you can finally live life the way you should have been living it all these years; guilt-free and happy. I’ll go back to Rowe so you can have some time to decide. I’ll leave in two days. If you want, just meet me at the hotel there before I go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she’s said her piece, Edelgard stepped back from her, taking a moment to observe her love’s face and that hopeful look in her eyes. Before she went inside, however, she gave Byleth a kiss on the cheek and whispered…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, my teacher...my love...my light.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With those words said, she left. She went back inside the cabin and exited through the front door, taking the somewhat lengthy hike back to the carpark where her car awaited. As she continued to walk, Edelgard eventually heard rapid footsteps behind her and she turned, only for a body to collide into her and take her in a tight embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do want to try again. I’ve waited a thousand years to be with you once more. So even if things may not be the same as before, I’m willing to work through that if it means I’ll have you in my life again.” Byleth declared as she tightened her embrace. Tears sprung from Edelgard’s eyes at her declaration and she wrapped her arms around the taller woman to return her embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, El.” Byleth whispered as she pressed a kiss to her temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Edelgard replied. After a few moments, they separated and Byleth hefted her backpack into her shoulder once again with a small smile as she held onto Edelgard’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is one problem to this, though.” Byleth said as they walked at a leisurely pace. In confusion, Edelgard turned her and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” She asked, unconsciously tightening her grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m immortal. It means one day, you’ll die and you’ll have to leave me again.” She responded with a sad tone. Much to the older woman’s surprise, however, Edelgard chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. And who knows? Maybe whatever it is that’s making you immortal will lose its hold on you someday.” She nonchalantly answered as she let go of Byleth’s hand and walked a few paces in front of her. This time, it was Byleth who was confused, enough to stop her in her tracks. How is this not a problem for her? As if sensing how befuddled she was, Edelgard stopped as well and turned to her with a small smile. At that moment, the sun shined its rays upon her and to Byleth, it made her look as if she were an angel that had descended from the heavens. It was a mesmerizing sight and she couldn’t bring herself to turn away. Not that she wanted to anyhow. She had been trapped in a hell of her own making for so long. And seeing Edelgard like this...it was like her salvation had finally come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides…” Edelgard continued. “...even if you live forever, I guess that just means you’ll have to find me again, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With those words said, Edelgard turned away and she continued to walk on. For the first time in a long time, a genuine smile gradually crept up on Byleth’s face and she broke into a light jog to catch up to her beloved and take her hand into her own once more. Together, they walked back to Edelgard’s car and took the lengthy drive back to Garreg Mach, ready to tackle whatever challenges that came at them in the coming days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither Edelgard nor Byleth could look into the future. They don’t know what will become of them or their relationship. But what they did have was hope. Hope that they’ll make it. Hope that they’ll have a better future together than before. Hope that they’ll finally get their happy ending. Their romance was complicated but they have hope that they can make it work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And really...maybe that’s all they need.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE! AAAAHHH HOLY SHIT! That was the longest one shot I've written in my 9 years as a fanfic writer. Wow. Anyways. I hope y'all enjoyed this. If you're interested, the songs used in this fic are called "Synthetic" and "Lost Boy". Both were sung by the synthwave band The Midnight and I strongly recommend that you give them a listen.</p>
<p>Anyways, that's that for this fic. Once again, the lovely arts you see in this fic is made by my Edeleth BB partner @B0BACROW. Give them a look see in twitter if you can. They make AMAZING art. I'm so lucky to have them as my partner. Hope y'all enjoyed. Drop us a kudos or comment if you can. That'd be great! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>